


The Fate of Oz

by 18lzytwner



Series: Wicked Fourth Series [4]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Things have been quiet in Oz for quite some time.  Will that remain that way or will things begin to change - and not for the good?  Fiyeraba and Glinda/Balfour.





	1. Chapter 1

Oz had grown older and wiser in the last fifteen years. Glinda had ruled fairly and justly and soon every province in the land was prospering. They had not seen hide nor hair of any peoples visiting from outside Oz and that seemed to suit everyone just fine. Even the mighty Bonescraper, had not made his presence known in quite a few years.

Zara stared out the Palace windows awaiting the arrival of her friend, Emir. She had thought he'd be here by now and it worried her slightly. The young man had promised to stop by the Palace after visiting his home. Elphaba had wanted Zara to get out of the Palace for school and the Queen had agreed but did not want her granddaughter going to regular public school, mostly for safety concerns.

For the first few years, Elphaba tutored Zara once the young girl had become old enough to actually start school. Ayla had finally reached agreements between the tribes and a school was started for all of the children of the higher ranking tribal leaders. The decision to locate the school in the capital had been argued over but once it was promised that the students would gain special teaching in the ways of leadership, the tribal leaders agreed. Housing was given to the students along with up to two family members so the younger students wouldn't be alone. Not surprisingly, representatives jumped at the chance to visit their children when in town to meet with the King and Queen. There were also breaks that students and their family members could go home for.

It had seemed to be a great way to teach the children the differences between the tribes and each ones customs. Zara had met the tall and lanky, dark skinned boy, whose jet black hair was always tied tightly back into a ponytail. Emir was of the Yunamata tribe and he longed to follow in the footsteps of his father, who led his people. However, more and more the young man found himself drawn to staying in the capital city.

"There you are. Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Elphaba asked, breaking her daughter's thoughts.

"Emir is coming over. We were going to do our homework together," Zara explained, turning her focus from her window to her mother.

"Oh he is, is he? Is that why you were staring out the window instead of working on your algebra?" Her mother wondered.

"Well we promised to work together. Anyway, even if he doesn't come, I can do the homework in my sleep," Zara told her.

"A little full of ourselves aren't we? I know you can't do your sorcery homework in your sleep," Elphaba gave her a look.

"My lack of control still bothers me," her daughter admitted.

"I didn't gain full control until I was about halfway through college. I'm not expecting you to do so before then either. I just want you to be able to be the best you can be. Your powers come with great responsibility and as a future Queen, the people will expect you to use your powers to protect them," Elphaba said.

"You'll be there to help me, right mom?" At that moment, the almost sixteen year old seemed more like an eight year old, unsure of who she was and how she'd just blown a hole in the Palace wall.

"As long as I can be sweetheart," the elder green woman pulled her into a hug. There was a knock at the door and the two separated before Elphaba bade the person to enter.

"Mr. Emir Aksoy for Duchess Zara," Lieutenant Ash announced.

"I shall leave you to it," Elphaba smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just received word that Glinda and Balfour will be gracing us with their presence in two days' time. They have promised that they will be bringing Isabelle with them," Fiyero announced as Elphaba walked into the King's study. He was sitting in a plush chair, reading the latest updates from the tribal leaders and financial reports for the past few months.

"Zara will be happy to hear it. It's not that I don't want to see my friends but did she say why she'd be making a visit? It does seem odd to pull Isabelle away from her studies when spring break is only two weeks away," she said. The green woman took a seat in the chair next to him and picked up her knitting that she'd been doing earlier. Surprisingly, Elphaba had never thought she'd enjoy something like knitting but in making toys for the children at the orphanage, she had found it relaxing and purposeful.

"I asked my father the same question and he wasn't sure himself. As far as I know, there are no pressing matters that need the Vinkus's input," her husband told her.

"I was having another thought but you said that they were only bringing Isabelle and not Bartholomew so that can't be it either," Elphaba's response was a bit cryptic.

"Back up a minute. What does Bart have to do with anything?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"Zara is quickly approaching the marrying age, as is custom in the Vinkus correct? As much as I would want her to marry like you and I did, I don't think the Vinkun people would see it that way. Bartholomew has had a crush on Zara since they were five and six years old. It would only make sense that they would be paired together," she explained.

"She's not even dating until she's thirty-five so I fail to see the relevance of that statement," Fiyero shook his head.

"Fiyero, be reasonable. Besides, it's not like you haven't known Bartholomew his whole life, but you might be right. There are bigger fish to fry anyway," the green woman said.

"What do you mean?" Now Fiyero was getting worked up.

"I believe our daughter only has eyes for Emir Aksoy of the Yunamata. This would be the third time this week he's come over to do homework with her," Elphaba smiled. Fiyero's jaw practically hit the floor. That's when his mother walked into the room.

"Fiyero, the gaping fish look is really not for you. What's going on? I heard Glinda will be here in a couple of days," Ayla said. Fiyero closed his mouth up and gave his mother a look.

"We're trying to figure that out for ourselves, especially since Bartholomew isn't joining them," Elphaba said.

"Well that would be because Bart is getting engaged to cousin Derya. Aytac told me the good news just a few minutes ago via Bird messenger. They're announcing it to all of Oz tomorrow," the Queen told them.

"When did that happen? I thought he was chasing after Zara," Fiyero was thoroughly confused.

"As did I…" Elphaba looked up from her knitting.

"I think we all thought that but Aytac's letter would suggest otherwise. It could be a match of convenience but somehow I doubt that," Ayla frowned.

"Somehow I think Khalil would have shot him, not caring who he was, if Derya came home pregnant, they are much too young," Fiyero said. The Prince was right. Bartholomew was only fifteen years old and Derya was only fourteen. While it wasn't uncommon for young people of royal lineage or children of Ozian leaders to be engaged at young ages and then married when they reached eighteen, no one in the castle had even known that the two had been dating or that the idea of an arranged marriage had been discussed.

"Maybe we have the reason that Glinda is going to be here in a few days. Something is up," Elphaba frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

The two days flew by and soon Fiyero, Elphaba, and Zara were meeting their friends at the Palace's front steps.

"It is good to see you. It has been awhile hasn't it?" Elphaba asked.

"Too long Elphie. It would seem like Lurlinimas was forever ago," Glinda hugged her best friend.

"It's only been three months Aunt Glinda," Zara chuckled.

"Yes well things have been surprisingly dull in the Emerald City up until Barty's announcement," the blonde was her usual bubbly self.

"You will have to tell us all about it over dinner. I'm guessing that Bart had to stay in the City to give the usual whirlwind tour of the Council chamber and introducing his future bride?" Fiyero spoke up.

"Actually he had a test he could not miss and will be here in a few days. The journey is a little longer by horse," Glinda stepped in before her husband of the last fifteen years could speak up. Everyone noticed that Isabelle had been awfully quiet; something the almost as bubbly as her mother girl, was hardly ever seen being.

"Right, well why don't we let you guys get settled and we'll meet down in the dining room in half an hour?" Fiyero wondered.

"That would be great. I'm quite parched," Balfour winked at the Prince.

"I have no doubt. My father has been itching to open the bottle of scotch in his cupboard and celebrating an engagement seems like the best time to open it," Fiyero winked back. They all headed into the Palace and showed their friends to their rooms. Then the three Tiggulars headed for the dining room.

"Something is really wrong," Zara finally voiced her opinion.

"You bet there is. Isabelle didn't even ask if your brother was here," Elphaba frowned. Semir, Zara's younger brother, was off learning to hunt in the Thousand Year Grasslands with the Arjiki elders. It was his rite of passage in Vinkun culture to not only prove to the elders that he was worthy of the title Prince but also as a future King. He would be back just in time for Zara to go on spring break. Isabelle and Semir were close in age and had always enjoyed engaging each other in a friendly game of chess along with learning how to bake.

"She didn't even say "hi". Something is really wrong and Glinda and Balfour seem to be dancing around the subject," Fiyero frowned.

"What could be the worst thing I ever tell you?" Zara suddenly asked.

"What?" Fiyero was confused.

"In your minds – what is the worst thing you could hear me say?" His daughter tried again.

"Honey, nothing you say or do would be bad enough for us to pull you out of school early and travel halfway across Oz. Nor would it be bad enough that we'd try to marry you off," Elphaba gave her a look.

"You're sweet but if I came home and said I robbed a bank, you wouldn't just brush it off," Zara pointed out.

"Well I can say for sure that Isabelle and Bartholomew certainly didn't do anything that Glinda and Balfour would take such measures," her mother shook her head.

"I'd actually prefer that to the thought I just had," Fiyero swallowed; both ladies looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"One of them could be sick and not the "oh I have a cold" kind of sick," the Prince finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside a storm started to brew.  Thunder could be heard in the distance and lightning followed it.  It was not uncommon in the Vinkus at this time of year for the weather to turn quickly.  The weather had offered a distraction as dinner conversation had grown quite strained.  Elphaba wasn’t one for beating around the bush so it was killing her to not just shout out that she wanted to know what was going on.  Fiyero had grabbed her hand under the table, knowing his wife all too well.  It seemed that the Queen knew that the green woman was antsy as well. 

“Glinda, Balfour, it’s not that we don’t enjoy your company but we’re all confused as to why the visit couldn’t wait until Isabelle’s spring break.  Not only that, we found out from Aytac that her Derya is marrying Bartholomew.  We didn’t even know that they were courting.  Aytac and Khalil are happy, do not get us wrong, but they did not expound very much in their letter,” Ayla spoke up, forcing the issue.  Isabelle looked across the table at Zara and the older girl looked back.  The two had been friends almost their entire lives and Zara could read the younger one’s face.  Suddenly, Isabelle stood up and excused herself, leaving the room before the King permitted her to leave.  Elphaba nodded picked her head up slightly and Zara nodded before heading out after the girl.

“Izzy! Wait!”  Zara called after the girl, who had broken out into a run in the hallway.  Isabelle was a track star and it would be hard to catch her.  The younger girl knew this and did not slow down when her friend called out, so Zara started after her.

“Princess!  It is not ladylike to…” Havva started as she walked out of her quarters and was almost knocked down by her charge.

“It’s Izzy!”  Zara responded without slowing down.  Havva knew that the younger girl would head to the one place she felt safe and away from everyone which was the garden.  That would not be a good spot to be as the rain was pounding the castle and the sound of the thunder grew ever closer.

“Your broom!”  Havva called out after her.  Zara smirked and snapped her fingers as she continued to run.  Her broom had been forbidden to be used in the Palace after a little incident when she was younger where she’d almost gotten herself killed and only her mother was able to stop it.  However, if she was going to catch Isabelle before she headed out into the storm, she needed to move faster.

The broom was by her side quickly and she took the moment it needed to hop onto it.  Then she pointed it down the long hallway, hoping to catch the younger girl.  When she reached the end of the hallway, where the stairs started, she found that Lieutenant Bahram had managed to stop the girl at the bottom of the staircase.  He’d had some help from Chistery as well.  The two had become friends and could often be found somewhere in the Palace together.

“Izzy, thank Oz,” Zara heaved a sigh as she landed at the bottom of the stairs.

“I think she’s gotten faster, either that or I’ve gotten slower,” the Lieutenant said.

“You’ve gotten slower, you old coot,” Chistery teased.  Bahram feigned hurt and then turned his attention to the younger girl.

“Good thing we stopped you.  The weather has taken a turn.  We expect some flooding from the river tonight.  The safest place to be is inside,” he said.

“I don’t want anyone’s help!”  Izzy shot back, some of the first words she’d spoken to anyone since she’d gotten to the Vinkus.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?  Are you in trouble or something?”  Chistery was concerned.  He’d taught the two girls sign language after he’d learned how to speak English and he’d look at them as his own children.

“I…” the words stopped and the tears started.  Zara climbed off of her broom and wrapped her arms around the younger girl and Isabelle buried her head into her chest.

“Whatever is going on, I’m here for you.  So are the Lieutenant and Chistery and everyone else here.  Just tell us what is going on so we can help,” Zara said.

“You… can’t… help… me…” Isabelle managed through her sobs.

“I’m the second most powerful witch in all of Oz, please,” the older girl tried to lighten the mood, hoping an old joke they shared would make her smile.  It did not.

“Why don’t I carry her up to your room and you two can talk in privacy?”  Lieutenant Bahram suggested.  Zara nodded.  Something was really up and she knew that she would do whatever it took to help her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"That's it Lin! Zara just had to stop Izzy from heading out into the storm! If Chistery and the Lieutenant hadn't stopped her, Oz only knows what would have happened! What in the hell is going on?" Elphaba demanded. The group had moved into the larger study for coffee and more privacy after dinner. Chistery had posted himself outside of Zara's room and Lieutenant Bahram had quickly gone to tell the Prince and Princess what had happened.

Glinda heaved a sigh and slumped in her chair. Balfour gave her a look; he could not wait any longer. Even if his wife didn't know what to say, he knew he must.

"The reason you did not hear about Bart and Derya is because it is an arranged marriage," Balfour admitted.

"Son, my wife and I were arranged into a marriage. None of our siblings tried to head face first into danger or get pulled away from school, two weeks before a schedule break," King Tahir spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

"This may come as a shock to you but Derya is different from most girls. While we in the Vinkus do not see it as anything out of what Mother Nature has proven to be true, most in other parts of Oz would," Queen Ayla said. Her cousin, Aytac, had warned her and just wanted her to be aware. Zara had been told as well and no one in the house of Tiggular thought anything of it.

"We did what we had to do to save Izzy," Glinda finally spoke up.

"Save her from what? Being happy? I'm not sure making both of your children miserable, along with our cousin, was the best option," Elphaba gave her a look. The green one had had suspicions about Izzy as she was growing up but never pushed. This was something that only the person who felt that way could come to grips with first.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Fiyero bade the person to enter. It was Bahram with an urgent message.

"The rain is causing flooding which is quickly encroaching on the Thousand Year Grasslands. Semir and the elders are attempting to reach higher ground but if this weather persists, no part of the Grasslands will be high enough," he said. The Thousand Year Grasslands were the lowest point in the Vinkus. They flooded with regularity in the spring due to the large river that wound through the area. The annual trip that Semir was on had always been closer to the last few weeks of winter to avoid such issues.

"We must go to them. We don't have a moment to lose. When we get back we will finish this discussion," Elphaba stood from her chair, eyed her friend, and marched out of the room, heading down to her room and her broom. Fiyero took off after her, knowing that her broom wouldn't bring the entire ten person party back.

"Your broom won't be enough. How are you going to rescue them all?" He asked. His question did not go unheard by his daughter who had just opened her bedroom door. Isabelle was right behind her; her eyes were red and puffy. Chistery pulled the younger one to him and gave her a hug.

"What's going on?" Zara asked.

"Your brother and the elders are in trouble. Chistery, round up your brothers and sisters. We fly in two minutes," Elphaba told her without expounding and Chistery handed young Izzy off to Zara before heading to find his fellow Flying Monkeys.

"Dad?" Zara gave him a look.

"The weather is causing flooding in the Thousand Year Grasslands and Semir and the others are not safe. Not to worry. Your mom has everything under control. How about you two?" Fiyero was concerned at Isabelle's state of mind.

"I think it would be best for Izzy to stay with us from now on," Zara pulled no punches.

"I think her parents would object to that," he gave her a look.

"Somehow I don't think they care," Isabelle said.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba flew through the raging storm; the Flying Monkeys were keeping pace with her. They couldn't talk due to the ferocity of the wind, rain, and thunder so they were forced to use hand signals. The visibility was terrible and they were lucky that the Grasslands were mostly flat. If there had been any trees, finding the ones they sought would be difficult. Elphaba pointed and the Flying Monkeys nosedived to the group below.

"Mom!" Semir wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're safe. Let's get out of here before things get worse," Elphaba told him. Her son quickly climbed onto the back of his mother's broom while the elders were being lifted by the Flying Monkeys. They wouldn't have a comfortable trip but thankfully it would be a short one.

Elphaba pointed back toward the direction of home and they all took to the skies hoping to get back without any trouble. The gear had to be sacrificed as they could not carry it. As quickly as they could, the group made their way back toward the Palace. Elphaba heard something over the sound of the storm but she wasn't sure she was imagining things or not. Then came a noise that everyone was familiar with,

"Princess, do you need a ride?" It was Bonescraper. The mighty dragon had appeared as if seemingly from nowhere.

"Help the others please good friend," Elphaba smiled and he nodded. The Flying Monkeys landed on the dragon's back and they helped the elders stay on the mythical creature for the remainder of the ride. They landed back at the Palace and the Flying Monkeys ferried the elders down to the soldiers waiting on the ground.

"Make sure everyone is medically checked out and given a hot bath," Elphaba ordered to a young Sergeant by the name of Doruk.

"Yes your Highness," he saluted and quickly made sure the troops helped everyone inside. Elphaba kissed Semir's forehead and sent him on his way before indicating to Bonescraper they needed to talk. She walked underneath a balcony to try and stay out of the weather, despite being completely soaked.

"You should get inside your Highness. You don't want to get sick," the dragon said.

"I will; thank you for your concern. Don't take this the wrong way but where have you been? Why are you here now?" Elphaba asked.

"The first one is a long story better saved for better weather. The second is easy, I was called. I'm guessing by little Zara who is not so little anymore," Bonescraper said.

"Things are a bit crazy around here; she might have even done it without realizing it. I will talk to her. At any rate, thank you for coming. We needed the help," Elphaba patted the dragon's paw.

"I will stay as long as you need me. Though I will be above the clouds to get out of the weather," he said.

"Yes, do what you must. We will talk soon," the green woman smiled before hopping on her broom and flying for the front door. Bonescraper took to the skies.

"Elphaba, you're going to catch a cold," Ayla was there and quickly threw a blanket around her daughter-in-law.

"I'll cure myself," the green woman smirked.

"Yes but can you whip up a hot bath?" The Queen smirked herself as the two of them started to walk upstairs.

"That sounds fantastic," Elphaba began to notice that she was shivering despite the blanket.

"I bet it does. Fiyero is with Semir but Havva has your bath at the ready. Do you need anything else?" Ayla wanted to know as they reached the top of the steps.

"Yes, I need you to smack some sense into Glinda until I get out of the tub. Then I'll take my turn," the younger woman said.

"Oh honey we are way ahead of you. Zara told me that Izzy doesn't want to go home with her parents and I have granted her wish to stay here. I have sent out my most trusted Bird to Aytac relaying the situation and I want her and her family to escort Bartholomew out here. We are going to resolve this and resolve this the family way. If it cannot be resolved, Izzy will stay here, whether Glinda and Balfour agree or not," Ayla told her as they reached Fiyero and Elphaba's room.

"Their behavior confounds me. I have never known Glinda to be this way," the green woman said. They entered the room and headed straight for the bathroom.

"I completely understand where she is coming from. While we in the Vinkus are more understanding, the rest of Oz is not. She leads Oz, which was a precarious place to be when she took power and is no less precarious now. Should her daughter be viewed as a deviant, then, despite that it is not true, the rest of Oz could call for Glinda's removal. You know yourself that the Munchkins do not tolerate anything out of what they view as normal. I have no idea what the Quadlings think but they have been bullied since the beginning of their existence. The bigger issue, I imagine, is with the Gillikin. Glinda may have become more understanding in college but the Gillikin has a history of being quite intolerant. I was very surprised that their leadership would throw in with us when we overthrew the Wizard. At first, I was worried that Lord Arduenna had broken rank but relations have improved after the downfall of the Wizard. However, that does not mean Glinda still doesn't have the old picture of her home country in her mind," Ayla explained.

"If I wasn't sure before, I would be now. The Vinkus is lucky to have you as Queen," Elphaba smiled as they attempted to strip off her wet clothes.

"Yes they are," her mother-in-law teased. They finished getting her clothes off and Ayla helped her into the tub's warm waters. The two continued to talk about the future as the younger woman warmed up and the fact that Zara may have subconsciously summoned Bonescraper.

"I heard that my favorite person in the world is here and that my sister was trying to hide her from me," Semir spoke from outside Zara's bedroom door. He had practically jumped out of the tub when Fiyero had told him that Izzy was here.

"I would never do such a thing," Zara opened the door and let him in.

"Semir!" Izzy hopped up off the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you ok?" He was worried as he could tell she'd been crying.

"They know," she started to cry again.

"It's going to be ok. We'll get through this. I'll not let anything happen to you," Semir promised her. Zara gave him a look and mouthed,  _You knew?_  He mouthed back,  _You didn't?_


	7. Chapter 7

Aytac, Khalil, Derya, Adem, and Bartholomew had arrived a couple of days after the rain had finally stopped. The three days of rain had amounted in massive rainfall totals and had caused flooding in not only the Vinkus but also in Munchkinland. The Quadlings had not reported any troubles but that did not surprise many as the rivers there had been low for the last year. King Tahir had dispatched troops to help clean up and had planned to survey the damage himself the next day. Glinda had received a letter from Vice Ruler Ozma stating that she'd ordered the Gale Force to assist in Munchkinland and would keep the blonde apprised of the situation.

When the group arrived, Derya had practically run out of the carriage and up the steps of the Palace only briefly stopping to hug Elphaba, Fiyero, and his parents. Everyone noted that she skipped Glinda and Balfour before heading inside.

"You've managed to not kill each other so that's a good sign," Khalil said as he approached the group. Adem and Bartholomew had walked behind the former's parents but the older of the two looked quite displeased. Elphaba could guess why.

"I threatened to feed anyone who got on my nerves to Bonescraper and that seemed to calm everyone down," the green woman spoke up.

"We noticed him on the way in. He seemed to be enjoying the sunlight, much like everyone else around here," Aytac smiled and hugged her cousin.

"We are all glad you could come. I want us to present a united front and the last week has proven that we are not there yet," Ayla squeezed her cousin.

"I think that is what we all want but first this soldier is in need of some sustenance," Khalil said.

"A man after my own heart. Amir has whipped up a little lunch for us. He has become the wonderful chef that Mr. Samuels always knew he could," Fiyero smiled and shook the Captain's hand.

"Mr. Samuels was a good man. I was sorry to hear of his passing last year," Khalil told him.

"His family appreciated the gifts you sent believe me," the Prince said as he led everyone up and into the Palace. Zara, Isabelle, Semir, and Derya were nowhere in sight and Elphaba promised to fetch them while everyone else sat down to lunch. As the green woman walked down the hall, she spied Chistery outside her daughter's bedroom door. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The crafty Flying Monkey signed to her,

_Derya is comforting Izzy and perhaps Izzy is comforting Derya. Neither is thrilled with the current arrangement as it is._  Elphaba nodded. That information wasn't exactly new but there was a look on Chistery's face that made her stop before knocking on the door. She didn't need any explanation when she heard the characteristic sound of vomiting. Not bothering to ask, Elphaba rushed in to find that Zara and Izzy had managed to get Derya into the bathroom before anything hit the floor.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked.

"Derya is very upset and I can't say as I blame her. She's very worked up and all the crying just let to her needing to get rid of it," Semir explained. It was times like these she was glad that her son had been blessed with her brain and his father's good looks. Right now, he seemed to be the cooler head though she could tell that just below the surface he was ready to explode. Isabelle was his best friend and he would protect her like he would his sister so everything that was going on was making him angry.

"I think she just needs a few minutes and she'll be ok. Apparently things at home have been awkward since the announcement and it all came tumbling out. Adem is pissed, her parents are not as thrilled as they mentioned in their note, and Derya has been miserable," Zara explained.

"Why don't I have Chistery fetch her something to settle her stomach and then we leave the two of them alone for a little bit? I think they could use some time to themselves," Elphaba suggested.

"Good idea," Zara smiled and gave her mother a hug before leading her brother out of the room. Elphaba quickly told Chistery they needed some mint tea and some crackers and he took off. The Princess quickly headed into the bathroom to check on the two teenagers.

"How are you two?" She asked.

"Oh Aunt Elphaba, I'm so sorry," Derya started apologizing.

"For what? Everyone has had a lot of emotional stuff going on. There is nothing to apologize for. We will get this sorted, I promise. Just know that both of you are welcome to stay here with us, if you so choose. Now since I can't get a straight answer out of anyone, I just have one question for you. What triggered this sudden turn of events? I know that you two have been you since you were born but I'm guessing Lady Glinda didn't just try to marry Bart off just because," the green woman said.

"It's my fault. I wasn't careful and I kissed Izzy in public," Derya heaved a sigh.

"We were celebrating her getting into Shiz," Izzy explained. While both girls were only fourteen, early acceptance for Shiz was sixteen for special students. Derya was very smart and had magical talent which had made her eligible. While Elphaba had wished that Zara had applied to Shiz, her daughter had not wanted to go there. She'd been coy about attending college and it was something that they had been meaning to discuss.

"That is a big accomplishment. You think someone saw you?" Elphaba wondered.

"They must have otherwise I'm not sure how our parents would have found out," Derya admitted.

"I appreciate the ammunition girls. Chistery is bringing tea, you two just relax here and I'll have lunch sent up. Then I will deal with your parents," the Princess smirked before hugging them both. She was about to head out of the room when the unmistakable sound of Bonescraper's voice boomed through the Palace walls.

"Princess! Troops approaching from the direction of Gillikin!" He announced.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone hurried to the Palace Walls, concerned as to why their neighbor would be sending troops into the Vinkus. Bonescraper had taken to the skies to make sure those approaching knew he was there. It might be enough to scare them off of whatever half-cocked scheme they were going to try. The troops kept coming however, so he flew back to the Palace.

"They are at least an hour out. Since you did not receive warning that they were coming, I would suggest sounding general alarm. I will post myself between you and them," the dragon told Elphaba.

"Excellent advice and thank you Bonescraper," Elphaba smiled at him before he headed down to the road. The green woman signaled to Lieutenant Bahram and the soldier nodded before ordering the men further down the wall to ring the bell in the tower. The bell rang loudly and clearly and troops came scrambling out of the barracks. The walls surrounding the Palace were soon full of soldiers armed and ready. The lower town was evacuated to inside the safety of the walls and everyone worked to get all civilians sheltered inside the Palace.

"What could the Gillikin want with us?" Fiyero asked his wife as they stood at the wall. He had his trusty rifle and she had her broom. The children had been sent inside for their safety with the exception of Adem, who as the oldest, refused to leave his father's side. The lower town was completely evacuated and everyone was secured. It would be only minutes before Bonescraper encountered the first soldier.

"Fact of the matter is we don't know how Glinda and Balfour found out about Izzy. If we knew that, then perhaps we would know why our supposed ally sent troops in our general direction," Elphaba said.

"I highly doubt this has anything to do with the girls. If it did, Ozma would have sent a letter telling her that the Emerald City was marching on the Palace. We all know how most Ozians think about anyone or anything different than what they view as normal," he pointed out.

"Well at last check we hadn't pissed them off so what else could it be?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. They'd have to be stupid to try and launch an attack with Bonescraper out there," Fiyero shook his head.

"But if it were a diplomatic mission then they'd have written. Your folks didn't mention a letter or messenger," Elphaba pointed out. Before he could answer, former Lieutenant Ash arrived at the royal couples' side.

"Lieutenant, you should be with the civilians. Attempting to enjoy your retirement," the green woman said.

"I'm bored. Mind if I join the party?" He was honest and Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle.

"We could always use one more. Bored huh?" The Prince asked.

"Well that and I figured I'd check and see how bad Bahram has been screwing stuff up," Ash smirked.

"I heard that you old coot!" Bahram shouted from a few feet away.

"He hasn't done any more damage than usual," Chistery joked from his spot above on the higher parapet of the tower where they kept the pitch for pouring over the walls.

"Oh I see how it is. Just you two wait," Bahram pretended to be wounded.

"Good to know we can still joke at a time like this," Elphaba chuckled.

"Well we don't even know what this is so I suppose it helps ease the tension," Fiyero smirked. That's when they heard it,

"Stand down troops of the Vinkus! Lord Arduenna approaches!" It was Bonescraper. Lieutenant Bahram looked to the King and Queen who stood to his left and they nodded.

"At ease lads and ladies!" Bahram shouted. Quickly, the rifles were slung behind shoulders but no one moved from their position.

"Another entreaty do you suppose?" King Tahir asked his bride.

"I have no idea," Ayla frowned.


	9. Chapter 9

"I do apologize for the show of force but the men whom I brought with me are loyal to me and at a time like this we need loyalty," Lord Arduenna said to the King and Queen after he and his troops entered the Palace walls.

"You're going to have to clear things up for us. Currently there are too many leaders in one place. People will start talking," King Tahir told him.

"Then it's a good thing Bonescraper is back. Do I want to know why my daughter and her family are here? Along with the Captain and his family?" It was obvious that news of what had transpired had not reached the Gillikin.

"Oh it is a long story but I'm guessing that yours is a long one too," Queen Ayla said.

"And you would be right," Arduenna nodded.

"Ayla, speak to Elphaba and the troops while I get our guest inside. Lieutenant Bahram, see that our allies get a place to sleep and something to eat. I believe we can send the civilians home," Tahir turned his attention to the two who stood next him.

"Yes your Highness," Bahram bowed and then quickly took off to handle what his King wished. Ayla gave her husband a smile and then headed to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"What's going on Mother?" Her son asked.

"We're not entirely sure just yet. Lieutenant Ash, I know you're retired but could you assist Lieutenant Bahram? The troops are to remain heightened at the walls. Right now Bahram is allowing the civilians to go home but something tells me that things are not well in the Gillikin," Ayla said.

"Of course your Highness, anything you need," Ash bowed and then whistled up to Chistery who came down off the higher parapet. Ash filled him in and then the two went about securing the walls.

"What do you need from me, your Highness?" Bonescraper asked.

"We will need security in all directions. Can you use your mighty wings and see if anyone approaches from any direction? It may do the rest of Oz some good to know you're back," Ayla winked.

"Yes your Highness," he smiled and then took to the skies.

"Ok, now that we got that all settled…" Elphaba gave her mother-in-law a look.

"Whatever Lord Arduenna wishes to speak about he mentioned that the troops were loyal to him and that loyalty was needed in times like these," Ayla said.

"Oh that can't be good," Fiyero frowned.

"I would agree. You think something political is going on inside Gillikin?" Elphaba wondered.

"Well he was surprised to see his relatives here along with Captain Khalil and his relatives so I would say, the announcement of Bartholomew's engagement has not reached him or the rest of the Gillikin," Ayla let them know.

"We had better get to the bottom of this and fast," Elphaba nodded. The Queen agreed and the three quickly headed inside. Once there they were directed to the King's study.

"So what is going on that caused you to travel so far and bring troops with you which could have started a war?" Tahir asked. Elphaba was listening but she was also watching Glinda. The blonde was decidedly uncomfortable and she had noticed that the daddy's girl had yet to say anything to her father. Arduenna swallowed hard, as if he couldn't figure out how to say what he needed to say.

"Out with it man!" Ayla's patience was waning.

"King Joe is dead and Queen Hyacinth is missing and no one knows how that could be," he finally said.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean no one knows how that could be?" Elphaba asked. Someone had to know something, royalty just doesn't up and disappear and obviously they'd confirmed that the King was dead.

"Somehow during the night, the King was murdered and the Queen disappeared from their bedchamber. When the maids went to wake them in the morning, the room contained only a dead body and no signs of a struggle. The Council has taken control of the country and sent me to ask for help. Everyone who had seen them the night before has been detained for questioning and their quarters are being thoroughly searched but when I left nothing had been found yet," Arduenna explained.

"How did the King die?" Fiyero asked.

"There were no outward signs of any wounds so the royal physician is thinking poison. A natural cause doesn't seem to fit given that the Queen has disappeared," the Gillikinese Lord said.

"Where is Momsicle while you're here?" Glinda finally spoke up.

"I sent her to our summer home with troops I trust. While the King and Queen had been staunch supporters of the old ways, the younger generations have been calling for their removal and more open-mindedness. There was a protest a few days prior to the King's death and it was peaceful until someone opened fire on the crowd. Soon the royal troops were being shot at and they returned fire. In the end, innocent civilians were killed and cries for justice have gone up. Everything is very unsettled and now with the death and disappearance of the royals, I can only see this getting worse," Arduenna told them.

"The old regime is not effectively toppled so you will see more unrest until things can be resolved. What about Shiz? Have they evacuated it?" Tahir asked.

"Luckily, spring break started prior to the death of the King and most foreign students went home. Those that have remained are being asked to stay inside the campus grounds, for their own safety," he said.

"Forgive me for saying so, but if the King is dead, I have to wonder why our attackers took the Queen. While she lives, she is the only heir to the throne and will remain a threat to those seeking to disrupt the current power structure," Khalil frowned.

"I concur, especially given that the Queen is past childbearing age. Is there a possibility that she and the King had children but they were sent away? Or that there is a living relative that would be next in line for the throne? They could be using her as bait to draw someone out," Balfour said.

"There is a third option, which makes my skin crawl. They could be making an example out of her," Ayla could feel the goosebumps forming on her arms.

"A public execution of the Queen would inflame their supporters and likely start a war," Tahir nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"That is the current fear of the Council. A Civil War inside of the Gillikin will cause irreparable damage to not only our society but also the economy. In the end, it will drag our allies in, whether they want to or not," Arduenna frowned.

"So what do you want us to do?" Tahir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Could you locate the Queen using magic? If we can find her before harm befalls her, we may be able to have her abdicate and then have a peaceful transition of power," he asked.

"I'll get my crystal ball but given how long it has taken you to get here, I'm not sure we'll be able to reach her in time," Elphaba told them.

"We may need to borrow Bonescraper," Glinda's father admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well I can't seem to locate the Queen," Elphaba frowned. She had tried three times with the crystal ball but it had come up empty. The group had remained in the study, knowing that they may need to act quickly.

"That's odd," Glinda said.

"Regrettably, not if she's already dead. With no heartbeat to find, the crystal ball would not be able to locate her. There is another option but I don't think it's very likely," the green woman told them.

"Magic," Glinda frowned.

"Yes but I know of no one powerful enough to mask a location spell, especially when a crystal ball is being used," Elphaba agreed.

"With Shiz mostly empty, I don't think it would be a student," Fiyero said.

"We learned to mask a location spell in junior year so it would certainly narrow the field if it was a student. I need to speak to Bonescraper," his wife told the group.

"What can he tell you?" Arduenna asked.

"He can sense magic. He knows the feeling of everyone here so if there is a new player on the scene, he could confirm it. Meantime, I would suggest sending a letter via Bird back to the Council. They need to know you made it here and they need to know our suspicions. Our next communication may be in person," Elphaba said before leaving her chair and heading for the door. She slipped out into the hallway and bumped into her kids, their cousins, and Glinda's children. Chistery must have sent them.

"Is it true Papa is here?" Izzy nervously bit her lip. Derya put her hand in the blonde's and Bartholomew put a hand on her shoulder.

"He is. Things are complicated in the Gillikin right now. Your grandfather is writing a letter home but I am sure he would want to see you. I must speak to Bonescraper. Zara, please join me," the Princess said. Her daughter nodded and quickly joined her mother as they headed down the hall, leaving the others to stand in front of the study room door.

"What's going on Mom?" Zara asked.

"The King of Gillikin is dead and the Queen is missing. I can't locate the Queen with my crystal ball, which has me concerned," she had never shied away from telling her daughter the truth so there was no point in starting now.

"Yeah that's not good. Now I'm really glad I didn't apply go to Shiz," Zara heaved a sigh as they exited the palace.

"We will be talking about that but for now, I too, am glad you didn't apply," Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Good evening Princesses. How may I assist you?" The former Lieutenant Ash asked.

"You haven't seen our friendly neighborhood dragon have you?" Elphaba wondered, giving the man a smile.

"He has returned from his little fly-about. I heard Miss Izzy is here. It must be good to see her again," Ash smiled.

"It is," Zara smiled back but he could tell there was something more going on but he did not push. He would speak to Bahram and Chistery later.

"Well I'll leave you to it. All civilians are back home and the visiting troops are all set up," Ash bowed and then left them. Elphaba called to the dragon and he quickly came to the Palace wall and reached over the wall so that the two could climb into his hand. The situation was quickly explained.

"I hate to admit it but I do not feel any different source of magic which only leaves one option, which is not good," Bonescraper frowned.

"My thoughts exactly," Elphaba shook her head.

"Maybe it was an accident. They might have meant to harm her publicly but something happened during her kidnapping. Since there is no new magic person detectable, then that means the kidnappers had inside help," Zara said.

"Things are definitely not safe in Gillikin. We need to make sure Glinda's mother is safe and then we need to sort this out before a war starts," her mother told them.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonescraper was the fastest way to get to Glinda's mother but the trip back could not be taken with the dragon. The troops loyal to the Uplands needed to come with her. Until everything could be resolved, no one was safe. Glinda suggested that once with her mother they enchant the horses and Bonescraper promised to make sure that they were in the clear until they crossed the border into the Vinkus. Once the group had made it safely out of Gillikin, Elphaba intended to ride to the capitol on the back of the dragon.

Glinda had been nervous about that plan but the green woman reassured her that while civil war may be on the table for Gillikin, there was no way they would try to take on a dragon and her. They knew full well that would lead to the Vinkus marching on them and ending them.

"Be careful Mom," Zara gave her mother a hug. They were saying goodbye at the bottom of the Palace steps. Everyone had gathered to wish them luck. They'd be reaching Glinda's mother, Larena, before nightfall, and hoping that the dark would offer them cover along with Bonescraper's help.

"I will sweetie," Elphaba hugged her back.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?" Semir asked as he hugged her.

"My brave boy, keep an eye on things here. I need you to make sure everyone plays nice while I'm gone," his mother kissed his forehead.

"I'm coming with you," Fiyero had his trusty rifle slung on his back.

"Yero…" she tried to argue.

"I'm not taking "no" for an answer. Two royals are always better than one," he said.

"Just another reason why I love you but please tell me you packed the barf bags," she smirked, knowing flying was not Fiyero's favorite thing to do. He gave her a look before they headed to a waiting Bonescraper. Highmuster watched as his granddaughter gave her parents what seemed like a very uncomfortable hug. Why Glinda and Balfour had brought the kids to the Vinkus was now becoming a little clearer. There was trouble at home and it had to do with Izzy.

As they were heading into the palace, Highmuster took Izzy's hand in his and gave it a squeeze before whispering,

"What's wrong little one?" She turned her head and he could see the storm behind her eyes.

"You can tell me," he said, keeping his tone low. Derya was behind them watching the exchange and she left her brother's side to stand next to Izzy. Highmuster gave the teenager a look. The response was to take Izzy's free hand in her own.

"We'll talk," Derya told him.

"I only want to help. I know what I just saw was not the relationship my daughter and her daughter have," he said.

"Why don't you head to the study and I'll send up some tea?" Ayla figured that the girls needed to be able to explain.

"That is a great idea Grandma, I think I'll join them," Semir said.

"A good idea, me too," Bartholomew spoke up.

"Count me in," former Lieutenant Ash's voice made everyone turn around. That's when they noticed a man they did not recognize next to him. He was about as tall as the Lieutenant and had salt and pepper hair. He was dressed to impress, which wasn't entirely surprising since he was meeting royalty.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Arthur. He's been trying to get me to enjoy my retirement but I must admit he's always been better in the garden than I am," Ash smiled.

"Your highnesses," Arthur bowed.

"Very good to meet you Arthur. Please do join us for tea," Tahir smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Miss Elphaba! Master Fiyero! It has been too long," Glinda's mother, Larena, hugged the two as they stepped into her summer home after she'd finished hugging her daughter and son-in-law. It was kind of like Kiamo Ko used to be for Fiyero's parents - a large stone castle full of staff and soldiers and their families.

"It has been too long but we cannot stay. Fiyero and I must take Bonescraper and head toward the capital. Is there any news you can give us?" Elphaba asked.

"It's been largely quiet but that gives me no comfort," Larena admitted.

"Yeah in this case, no news is not good news," Balfour frowned.

"I would agree. Has everyone packed their things? When the sun goes down, we need to be on the move," Fiyero said.

"Everyone is ready to go. I thank you and your family for opening your doors to us. This is not a good time to be in Gillikin. Should war break out, as I fear it might, many innocents are in danger," Larena told them.

"That's why we're hoping to get everyone to calm down and nothing says calm down like a dragon," Elphaba smirked.

"Yes I suppose that would do it," Larena chuckled.

"We better enchant the horses and get people on the move," Glinda spoke up before leaving the group. Elphaba quickly followed her.

"What is going on? Glinda is never like this," Larena frowned.

"Long story but we will explain on our journey, I promise," Balfour said.

"You better," she gave him a look before heading out the front door. Fiyero turned to his friend.

"You know where me and my family stand," the Prince said.

"You know where I stand. What my daughter wants, my daughter gets. I'm not the one you need to be worried about. It's the rest of Oz. I'll admit our attempt to protect Izzy was not well thought out but it was better than someone ruining everything we've achieved all because they can't see past the end of the own nose. We've all said it before – Ozians are not that open minded," Balfour told him.

"Just remember that when your in-laws are breathing down your neck," Fiyero clapped him on the back and they headed out. There they found Bonescraper scanning the horizon.

"Anyone out and about?" Fiyero asked.

"Smoke in the distance, Prince Fiyero and it's no cooking fire," Bonescraper frowned.

"Get a move on. Don't slow down until after you cross the border," the Prince turned to Balfour.

"Be safe my friend," he said.

"You as well," Fiyero nodded. Balfour headed for the stables and the group that needed to move.

"It is good we arrived when we did. I hope those enchanted horses can move fast. Whatever has started will not be over so quickly, despite my presence. Gillikin is on fire and in more than one way," Bonescraper said. The sound of hooves grew loudly and the group roared by the dragon on their way out of dodge. Elphaba joined Fiyero and he quickly explained the situation.

"We have no time to lose," she said.

"Agreed Princess. Has Prince Fiyero taken his medicine?" Bonescraper asked as he put his hand down on the ground for them to climb onto.

"I said I was sorry!" Fiyero shouted.

"I'll remember that the next time I need to flame the germs off my hand," the dragon chuckled as his riders settled in for the trip toward the fire that was raging in the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

Elphaba and Fiyero surveyed the scene below them. The capital city was on fire and there would be no stopping it without some serious magic. Both noticed that they didn't see any people running around, which was disconcerting to say the least. There was hope that they had fled into the nearby woods.

"I'm not sure I can put this out on my own," Elphaba swallowed, realizing that more than half the city was burning.

"If it spreads to the forest, there'll be no stopping it," Bonescraper frowned.

"What about the well? Could you make a water spout?" Fiyero asked.

"That won't be enough but… Get us as close as you can Bonescraper. I have an idea," Elphaba smiled. The dragon nodded and flew into the center of the city. With the well just off to the left, the green woman cast a spell and the water began to climb out of its holding fountain. The water swirled and began to create a vortex. Once it was clear of the fountain, Elphaba changed the spell and the vortex dissipated the water molecules headed up into the clouds. Suddenly the air grew damp and the Prince shivered before realizing that he could smell the rain coming.

Elphaba chanted and coaxed the water to fall from the sky. Soon as the rain came down and the flames began to diminish, Bonescraper moved through the city. There were bodies scattered about but not enough to indicate that the entire population had suffered the same fate.

"I didn't think you could do weather magic," Fiyero said.

"Well technically I didn't. Morrible was able to create something from nothing. I overloaded the clouds and they just spilled what they were waiting to spill. We were lucky that the well water was enough to do what we needed," she explained.

"I don't care how you did it. I'm just glad it worked. Now where do you suppose the rest of the people went?" Bonescraper wondered.

"I'd like to look at the bodies. Make sure the fire got them, you know what I mean?" Fiyero suggested.

"Of course, your Highness," the dragon helped him down to the ground and Fiyero covered his nose by pulling his shirt up over his nose. Elphaba was right behind him and she created a light ball, so they could see what they were looking at. Burnt flesh was not a pleasant smell and both struggled to keep their stomachs in check. Fiyero looked at the first body he came to but it was too badly burnt so he moved to the next one.

"Something very bad happened here," he said.

"That's kind of an understatement," Bonescraper pointed out.

"Yes but Fiyero is right. Something very bad happened here," Elphaba swallowed.

"That person didn't die in the fire, did they?" The dragon asked.

"Not unless the fire learned how to fire a gun," Fiyero frowned.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Might explain where the others went," Bonescraper said.

"Captured for some use I would imagine," Elphaba swallowed.

"War has come to the Gillikin. I would suggest that we retreat until we know what we're dealing with. The last thing we need is to start something that someone else intends to finish," Fiyero told them.

"I would concur. My guess is that the Uplands can share more info about what has been going on here," the dragon scooped up his human riders and headed for the Vinkus as fast as he could.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good Unnamed God," Lord Arduenna said once Fiyero and Elphaba had explained what they'd seen. The rest of the people gathered in the great dining hall agreed with the Gillikin nobleman and murmurs went through the group.

"I think that it's safe to assume that the Queen is dead and that whoever is behind this has already started moving forward with their plans. Who was next in line for the throne since the royals were the end of the line?" Elphaba asked.

"The Queen's cousin, Porkchulatka, but truth be told I have no idea where he resides or if he's dead by now because they got to him first," Arduenna admitted.

"My guess is that's why they wanted the Queen alive. Find her cousin and then once he's out of the way…" Fiyero let that sentence hang there, everyone understanding what he meant.

"I wish we had more intel on what happened in the capital? Do you really think the same people who were protesting peacefully could be behind what happened?" Ayla wanted to know.

"I would say 'no' but given how the protest ended, I can't say that I would put it past them. Politics lately have been a powder keg and the shooting of innocent civilians might have been the move that caused it to explode," Glinda's father said.

"The race is on to find Porkchulatka then. I'll try to see if I can find him with the crystal ball," Elphaba said. She got up and went to the study to use her magical device in hopes of finding the person they sought before something bad happened to him.

"I've officially closed the borders with Gillikin and sent troops to reinforce all possible places of entry. They have instructions to let people in but to hold them only a few miles from the border until they can all be accounted for. I also sent scouts into Gillikin to see if they could find anything out about what has been going on. The Munchkins have been alerted so that they may secure their borders as well," King Tahir told them.

"I think I'd better get back to the Emerald City and get Ozma and the Council updated," Glinda spoke up.

"I should go with her. If we are to rally the troops, no one is more qualified than the Captain," he gave a wink to the group.

"Agreed but be careful my love," Aytac said.

"You know me, I'm always careful," Khalil smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Right, well we better get a move on," Glinda stood up and headed out of the room and down the hall to her room.

"Good luck and keep an eye on her will you?" Balfour asked his old friend.

"You can count on it," Khalil nodded and clapped him on the back. Then he too left the room.

"So now do we sit on our hands and wait?" Larena asked as Elphaba entered the room.

"I'm afraid so. My crystal ball was unable to detect any signs of Porkchulatka," the green woman frowned.

"He could have died years ago to be honest. It was a long shot but one worth taking. Thank you Miss Elphaba," Arduenna smiled slightly at her.

"With any luck we'll either hear from the scouts or whoever is now calling themselves the leader of Gillikin soon," Tahir said.

"You think they will reach out?" Balfour wondered.

"I think if they want to stay on the Vinkus' good side, they may. By now they have to assume that we've seen the smoke from the capital or have started taking in refugees," Ayla pointed out.

"We are prepared for whatever comes our way," Tahir was more than confident that no one would want to tangle with the best soldiers in Oz and rather try a diplomatic approach. There was a knock on the door and Lieutenant Bahram poked his head in.

"Lieutenant what is going on?" Elphaba asked as Bahram moved his whole body inside the room.

"Young Mr. Emir Aksoy is here to see the Duchess Zara. I confused the poor boy when I called her Princess," he chuckled.

"It seems everyone uses those terms interchangeably when it comes to Zara. Perhaps it is because she reminds them of her mother. It seems like an odd time for him to be here. Did he say why he was visiting?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"With all the hoo-ha going on at the border, Emir's father wishes him back to his tribe. I think he wants to say goodbye, especially since he doesn't know when he'll be back," Bahram explained.

"Give him our best please," Queen Ayla spoke up.

"Of course your Majesty. I've had Chistery distract young Bartholomew," Bahram smirked and then ducked out the door.

"Why would he be distracting Bart?" Larena was confused.

"Well up until the sudden arranged marriage between Bart and Derya, we always figured he was sweet on Zara but she and Emir have been spending time together a lot recently," Elphaba explained.

"We just have a crazy amount of teenage drama going on don't we?" Aytac shook her head.

"Here's hoping we can all resolve it together quickly," Fiyero looked at Glinda's parents.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a nervous twenty four hours before they heard from the scouts. All had returned to the safety of the Vinkus but they had little good news to report. A few villages near the border seemed untouched and the behaved as though they had no idea what was going on. They just moved about as if it were any other day. That said, the people seemed to know that something was wrong but didn't know what to do with themselves, other than carry on. Most didn't have much so packing up and leaving most of what they did have behind seemed like a poor option.

It was the villages closer to the capital that had been hit the hardest. Bodies had been discovered along with the villages being empty. Not wanting to go further than the capital, the scouts returned to the border and found that the numbers of refugees had swelled. Word was sent that help was needed along with what had been discovered. There was also the promise of interviewing the refugees to see what they knew. The King dispatched some more troops and Fiyero and Elphaba went along as well bringing supplies and Bonescraper.

"A little weird that we have no word from whoever is running the Gillikin, don't you think?" Ayla commented at dinner.

"I would agree. I hesitate to send the scouts further than the capital because if they get caught we will never know what happened to them. At this time, I'd like whoever is running things think they haven't been found out. A shame that Bonescraper couldn't be more stealthy," Tahir frowned.

"Elphaba said she'd go on a night broom flight to see if she could see anything. In the meantime, I feel we've done all we can do. Glinda will be writing shortly, I'm imagining," Balfour spoke up.

"When will our parents be back?" Semir asked.

"With any luck, soon. Once everything is settled at the border and you mother finishes her flight, then they should be back via broom. Bonescraper figured he should stay at the border to prevent the refugees from becoming unruly or from any Gillikin forces from trying something," Tahir explained.

"Worried about them?" Ayla asked.

"Hardly. I pity the poor fool who gets in Mom's way. I also pity them if they think Dad is any less formidable. I just like it when they're home," he admitted.

"You and me both kiddo," Zara spoke up.

"No arguments here," the Queen smiled. A knock on the door made them turn and once again Lieutenant Bahram poked his head into the room.

"Son, if you're going to make this a habit, I'll have to make sure Chistery keeps a tighter leash on you," Tahir teased the Lieutenant.

"He couldn't catch me if he tried sir," Bahram chuckled as he slipped inside the room.

"Calling him old are you?" Ayla chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. He's just too slow," the Lieutenant smirked. Zara chuckled, knowing that the Flying Monkey would have had a few choice words for Bahram if he'd heard that.

"So what do you bring us?" Semir refocused the room.

"Word from Lady Glinda, young Duke. Seems that the Council and Ozma agree that all Gillikin borders should be closed and they will be sending Gale Force to back both our and the Munchkins' play. Khalil intends to send Lieutenant Zetti and his troops here while he sends Lieutenant Foromeer to Munchkinland with troops. He intends to stay in charge of the troops in the Emerald City," Bahram relayed.

"Why wouldn't Father come here?" Adem was a little confused.

"Ah part two of the news was a little upsetting. It would seem that Izzy and Derya's secret is out. Or at least the Council and Ozma know," Bahram told them.

"That would explain it," Adem nodded.

"This is all my fault," Derya was upset.

"Hardly Ya. It is not your fault. It is the small minded people whose fault it is. Perhaps for the time being, you had best remain here in the Vinkus where people who love you and understand you are. You should be free and I fear that here is the best place for you. I must return to the Emerald City. Father will need my assistance," Adem said. He stood and kissed his sister on the top of the head, squeezing her shoulders before moving to Izzy and doing the same.

"Your assistance?" Zara raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what her older cousin meant.

"Old Vinkun tradition," Aytac winked at her before hugging her son. He nodded to his Uncle and Aunt, who understood. The group watched him leave and Zara turned to her brother. He seemed to know what Adem had meant because he squeezed her hand under the table. They would definitely talk later.


	17. Chapter 17

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Fiyero asked from his position on the back of the broom.

"Because you love me and want to protect me even though I am the most powerful witch in all of Oz," Elphaba responded from her spot on the front of the broom. She rarely brought up her prowess but when she did it was often to make a point about men feeling the need to protect her.

"You're right. I love you. Remind me why again?" This time he was jerking her chain.

"Yero, I told you that you didn't need to come. I know flying doesn't exactly make your digestive system play nice," she took a peek over her shoulder and in the moonlight he looked almost as green as she did. Quickly, she cast another spell to help quell his uneasiness.

"I spent my life riding on horses and trains and never once had a problem. Something about flying though…" he trailed off.

"It is definitely not for everyone. Do you see anything? I'm a little surprised we haven't encountered lights or smoke," Elphaba frowned. They were past the capital city and hugging the tops of the trees in an attempt to stay hidden.

"The next town isn't for thirty miles. They are probably holed up there. On one hand they seem organized and on the other, they don't. Who burns down the capital city? Once you've taken hostages, there'd be no good point in destroying buildings and supplies," Fiyero almost shook his head but thought better of it.

"Yes another good point. Perhaps the burning was an accident. You and I both know how quickly dried out wood goes up in flame," she said. The Gillikin had some of the oldest buildings in all of Oz right behind the Emerald City and older buildings, not made of stone, meant for fast spreading fires. The remainder of Oz broke down with Munchkinland's buildings being the next oldest with the Vinkus and Quadling Country bringing up the rear. Tribal living did not exactly require permanent structures and the Vinkuns and Quadlings were slow to take up permanent residences. Even now, most of Quadling country was farming with no major industry.

"Good point. I see smoke in the distance. I certainly hope that no one is burning that town down to the ground was well," Fiyero shook his head.

"Let us hope not. Hang on," she told him. She sped the broom up until they reached the edge of the woods. Their cover would be lost after they exited the forest but the only way to see what was going on was to investigate.

"Can we drop onto a roof and see if we can see anything?" Fiyero wondered.

"I can try and get us close to the town square with that building that has tiles on the roof. It's the only one that will hold our weight," she said. Being a smaller town, most of the buildings had thatched roofs which were not meant to take the weight of humans just the occasional snow fall.

Carefully, she navigated the broom to the roof in question, glad it was late and most people were asleep. They landed on the chimney and carefully eased themselves down to the rooftop. Scanning the scene, they noticed that despite the rest of the town seeming to be asleep, the middle of the town was all hustle and bustle under multiple tents that had been set up. A fire had been started in a ring of stones that must have been gathered from nearby and they watched as someone came out and burned what looked like bloody rags.

"They're in need of medical help. We should probably make ourselves known," Elphaba said.

"We don't even know who is running the show. If we go down there, they could see it as an affront. We're not getting killed because someone wants to prove they're loyal to the revolution," Fiyero pointed out. She knew he was right but then she got an idea. Having seen that look before, her husband raised an eyebrow. She started chanting and soon they found themselves encased in a bubble. Carefully, Elphaba guided it down to ground level and promptly scared the bejesus out of one of the men who had come out of one of the tents for a smoke.

"Princess Elphaba!" He croaked.

"No need for alarm. We have come to see what has been happening. The Vinkus has been overwhelmed with refugees and the capital city…" she trailed off.

"I'll get Philador, please wait right here," the man ran off back into the tent and a handsome young Gillikinese man exited a few moments later. He bowed and said,

"Your Highnesses, thank you for coming. I am Philador, leader of the accidental revolution. I had wanted to alert the Vinkus but things have been moving fast and I have to admit, I'm new at this."

"The Vinkus has been overrun with refugees and we saw what happened to the capital city. We'd like to offer assistance but we need to know what is going on and what happened to the leaders of Gillikin," Fiyero said, making sure they saw his rifle. The Prince was one of the best shots in all of Oz and everyone knew it.

"We intend no harm. Regrettably, the capital city disaster is a long story. Please come inside and I'll explain," Philador promised. Elphaba looked at Fiyero and he nodded. She popped the bubble and they both followed the man inside the tent.


	18. Chapter 18

"Is there medical aid that I can render?" Elphaba asked as they moved inside the tent that had been set up.

"I think we have everyone's wounds mostly handled. We travelled from Up Town to Tattypoo, hoping for help and we found it. They have been most helpful and welcoming," Philador said as they walked to a table with some chairs around it. The man who had seen them earlier brought over some tea and Philador offered them some. Once all the cups were full and passed around, Philador started to explain what had happened.

"After the first rally and the shooting of innocents, another rally was planned but things never got off the ground. A small group of people were fanatical and we believe that they are the ones that fired at the soldiers which caused all heck to break loose," the man explained.

"Days before we were going to rally in the streets again, a house near the castle walls caught fire. As the fire brigade attempted to put it out, help came from the palace walls. Soldiers and citizens alike and for a moment, it looked like we may be able to come together. Then shots rang out at those trying to put out the fire. That basically made fighting the fire a secondary thought. People dove for cover and by the time the shooting stopped, the house next to the one which had started on fire, was aflame.

"The shooting continued to pin everyone down and soon more buildings were on fire. By then the shooting had stopped but putting out what had started was simply not possible. People began to flee and I found myself in charge of a group of people who had fled north. The others must have fled south and then fled to the Vinkus for concern that the fire would not stop. I'm surprised that we were able to get away to be honest. By the time we reached Tattypoo, I expected the fire to be on our heels but it never came," Philador said.

"We put it out with the help of Bonescraper," Elphaba explained.

"You probably saved all of Gillikin then. You encountered no one shooting at you?" The man seemed surprised.

"No but we did find bodies with bullet holes in them," Fiyero spoke up.

"So whoever started this figured it was finished," Philador heaved a sigh. He was tired and no one could blame him for it. However, there were more details that both the Prince and Princess needed to know about.

"We have heard that the King is dead and the Queen is missing. Can you confirm this?" Elphaba asked.

"What?" Genuine confusion crossed Philador's face.

"Lord Arduenna and Lady Larena escaped to the Vinkus, asking for help. Their source is the Council so it is not a firsthand account but has anyone seen the King or Queen?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"Truth be told, we have burn victims. One of them could be the King or Queen but given what happened to them, it would be hard to tell. King Joe and Queen Hyacinth haven't made too many public speaking events lately given the situation in our country. Believe me when I say we wanted change but we certainly did not want it like this," Philador shook his head. He seemed like a trustworthy man and he certainly could have left the injured to die but he did not.

"I hate to interrupt but we are in need of the Princess' talents. One of the injured men is dying and the doctors cannot stop it," the man from earlier appeared.

"Thank you Trot. Please come quickly," the group stood up and they followed the man to the person in need.

"Princess, I fear he's been through too much trauma," the doctor said.

"Let's see what I can do. At least minimize his pain," Elphaba smiled slightly and got to work. Fiyero pulled both men back so his wife could concentrate.

"How do you know if any of the fanatics are not in this group?" He wanted to know.

"We can't. We don't know everyone personally. You think some of them escaped with us and the others that went south?" Philador wondered.

"Someone or some people possibly killed the King, Queen, and the Council. This group is highly trained and motivated and could be lurking inside your group," the Prince told them.


	19. Chapter 19

"No word from Fiyero or Elphaba?" Queen Ayla asked the next morning at breakfast. It was concerning to her that they had not heard anything.

"No but Bonescraper left the refugees so it's probably safe to say that Princess Elphaba called to him," Lieutenant Bahram informed the group as he entered the room.

"That is big news then. No word from anyone in leadership of the Gillikin either?" Lord Arduenna wondered.

"None, sir. We may need to face the facts that the Council may have died along with the King and Queen. I would think that if they were part of the refugees who crossed our border, they would have spoken up. If they somehow remain inside of Gillikin, then they could be hiding for their own safety," Bahram said. Arduenna nodded, knowing that if the Lieutenant was right, then he may be the last of the upper class in his country and technically in line for taking over the ruling aspects.

"If they are in fact dead, Glinda will need to be involved. No peace will come until Gillikin is reunited and right now, as leader of all of Oz, she may need to take control temporarily," Larena heaved a sigh.

"I have sent word to Glinda and Captain Khalil already regarding my concerns. I hope it wasn't too brash but until the Prince returns, I am in charge of all the armed Vinkun forces and if I need to call up more troops for active duty, I need to know that," Bahram explained.

"You did the right thing. I rather be prepared than caught with our backsides hanging out," King Tahir said.

"I should go and take Bonescraper's place. Should there be trouble, the troops will have no magical backup," Zara spoke up.

"Duchess, I do not think that…" Bahram started.

"If I am to be like my mother then I need to get my feet wet. The good people of the Vinkus and of Gillikin must know that I intend to follow in my parents' footsteps," Zara said.

"You cannot go alone," Semir said to her.

"Feeling the need to protect me brother?" She gave him a look.

"Hardly. It is not a journey anyone should make alone. Even if you are riding on your broom," he smirked.

"Then I should go with her. It will be good for the people to see someone from the royal family. They have been reassured that the Vinkus does not intend to abandon them and they should be reassured that the Emerald City will not either," Bartholomew spoke up.

"I think it an excellent idea. After breakfast, you two should take Chistery and head to the border. Lieutenant Zetti and the Gale Force troops should be arriving here by lunch time and I want a list of everything that is needed at the border," Tahir said. That effectively ended the conversation – he was the King after all.

"You think this wise sister?" Semir asked after breakfast was finished and Zara had made her way to the courtyard with her broom. She wore pants, much like her ancestors before her did when on horseback. Her shirt was loose but not too loose to allow the wind to reveal anything the Duchess didn't need to reveal.

"Probably not but fear cannot rule us. Be a voice of reason while I am gone, as I know you can," Zara gave him a quick hug.

"Always," he smiled.

"Have you flown on a broom before your Highness?" Chistery asked as they approached the Duchess.

"How much different is it from a bubble?" Bartholomew gave him a look.

"Oh you better hang on," the Flying Monkey smirked as he took to the sky. Zara was already on the broom and Bart climbed on the back.

"You may want to hold onto me or the broom, for safety's sake," she said. He nodded and carefully put his hands around Zara's waist. Ordinarily, he would not have done so but to get his hands on the broom, meant to put them near the Duchess' rear end. Always the gentleman, Bartholomew refused to do so. Zara kicked the broom into the air and off they went.


	20. Chapter 20

"I do see the predicament but I am not sure I can help. As a dragon, I tend to be a bull in a china shop, rather a bad idea for a job in need of precision," Bonescraper said after the Prince and Princess had explained the situation. Elphaba had called to him as they needed to warn those at the border of what treachery could be afoot. They had decided that meeting just out of town would offer them some privacy. The dragon had lain down in an attempt to keep their voices down.

"You let me do the sniffing. Just make a big show of heading back to the capital and checking the Council Hall for survivors," Fiyero winked.

"That I can do," Bonescraper winked. Suddenly, he sat up and Elphaba could tell that he was listening.

"Your daughter must have left the Palace. I can feel that she is nearby," the dragon said. Now nearby was a relative term for a dragon. For most humans, nearby could mean up to a ten minute walk. For a dragon it could mean within five hundred miles, a distance easily covered in a few flaps of their wings.

"She must have headed toward the border when news of your departure arrived at the Palace," Elphaba said.

"Why would she do that?" Fiyero asked.

"Magical backup for the troops at the border would be my guess. She is her mother's daughter," Bonescraper chuckled and Fiyero looked at his wife.

"Yero, she must follow in our footsteps. She must become who she is destined to be. We cannot keep her a little girl forever," she said.

"I was hoping for more time," he admitted.

"Every parent does, or so I'm told. Now you two skedaddle and I'll make a big show," Bonescraper promised before taking to the sky. Fiyero hopped on the broom with Elphaba and they lifted up into the sky as well.

"I shall stop at the Council Hall, as you request, your Highnesses," Bonescraper said in his regular tone which the entirety of the Gillikin probably heard.

"You really think this will work?" Elphaba asked.

"If our revolution starters are as highly trained as I think they are, they'll react. They are probably made up of retired army or guys who were kicked out of the service. If they think that someone is launching an investigation, they'll want to insert themselves or they'll try and cover their tracks," Fiyero explained as they landed. His wife nodded and they headed inside the tent they had reached the night before.

"Is all well?" Philador asked.

"For now. We need to get word to the Vinkus of your intentions to try and reunite Gillikin's peoples. My guess is that they are getting nervous back home and Lady Glinda and her Gale Force will be arriving at the Palace soon," Elphaba said.

"Bonescraper said he would be happy to pass a message along once we had it composed," Fiyero told him.

"I'm not sure I know where to start with such things. I don't want to lead Gillikin. I just wanted change," Philador admitted.

"A good goal to have and we'll start with that," Elphaba smiled as she and the reluctant leader headed for his table and some ink and paper. Fiyero on the other hand, headed for the medical facility.

"How goes it Doc?" He asked.

"With your wife's help, there are many who will live to tell about their experiences. Though I cannot help them with the mental journey ahead," Doctor Fikri said.

"Yes a long road ahead to be certain, as is the Gillikin's. We will get this all sorted," Fiyero reassured him.

"So Bonescraper heads to the Council Hall. I shudder to think what he will find. Only more dead bodies I would assume. Given my patients' conditions, I can't imagine anyone left behind fared much better," Fikri heaved a sigh.

"Probably not but we need confirmation if we can get it," the Prince said.

"I'm just saddened that it came to this. The senseless violence has only caused more death and chaos," Fikri heaved a sigh. Fiyero patted him on the shoulder and then followed the doctor as he made his rounds.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bonescraper returned to the border with news from Elphaba and Fiyero!" Lieutenant Bahram busted into the main dining room where everyone was eating dinner. Chistery was right behind him. The Flying Monkey had been the one to deliver the message.

"That is good news! Bring it on in!" King Tahir said as he set down his silverware. Quickly the Lieutenant handed over the letter and the King opened it.

"Dear King and Queen of the Vinkus, I am writing to you to explain the plight of Gillikin. My name is Philador and I have become a leader when I did not wish to. Myself and a good number of refugees from Up Town have travelled to Tattypoo. The good people there have helped us with shelter, food, and the wounded. Princess Elphaba and Prince Fiyero have been most helpful as well," he started before reading the rest of the letter out loud. It explained what had happened and how Philador did not want to lead but needed help.

"There is more at the bottom of the note but it looks like gibberish I cannot understand what it is," the King stated.

"Probably a coded message from mother and father," Semir suggested as his grandfather handed over the letter to him.

"Well?" Ayla wondered.

"It's from mother and father though it looks like a little more has been added, probably from Zara," Semir smiled slightly as the text was in dragon. Knowing that only her children could read it, Elphaba was sure the message would get through, the secrets it contained remaining safe. Clearing his throat he read aloud,

"All is not as it seems. Highly trained soldiers are most likely the traitors who hide amongst the refugees. Bonescraper found no trace of life in the Gillikin Council Hall. Council is assumed dead along with the King and Queen. Send Gale Force to border. Zara knows what to do."

"It was a coup then. Well played by Elphaba and Fiyero. Arduenna, who runs the military in the Gillikin?" Ayla wanted to know.

"General Cherrystone, not a man that I would want to trifle with. He's the most experienced military man we have and has a lot of men loyal to him. That being said, it doesn't exclude him from being the one who instigated this. Since we have not heard from him, I would guess that he's somehow involved," Glinda's father said.

"Yes but if he wanted to lead Gillikin wouldn't he had claimed to be leader until the mess is all cleaned up?" Aytac wondered.

"One would think so…" Tahir frowned. There was something on his mind and everyone could tell.

"Semir, do me a favor. Head to my study and retrieve my red ledger," the King said. His grandson nodded and quickly left the room.

"Red ledger? How will he be able to tell which book it is?" Derya asked, knowing that the King's study was full of books.

"There is only one spot that I put the ledger and it is something that I keep for security's sake," her granduncle explained. She nodded figuring that if this Cherrystone guy was in the book it wasn't for a good reason.

"Here you go grandfather," Semir said, handing him the book, five minutes later. The King nodded in thanks and then opened the book, flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Just as I suspected, the name was familiar. Cherrystone was involved in an incident that I'm sure most Gillikins weren't told about," Tahir frowned.

"How did the Vinkus know?" Larena was confused.

"Because it happened not far from our borders and the troops guarding the border stepped in and almost started a war," the king shook his head.

"What happened?" Ayla wanted to know.

"An attempted genocide of the Animals living in a little village near the border that no longer exists. Cherrystone and the Wizard would have found much in common with each other," Tahir frowned.

"Then you suspect that he's hiding among the refugees?" Arduenna wondered.

"That would be my guess. Hoping to get an opportunity to get back at the Vinkus. We stopped what he was about to do and some Vinkun soldiers were killed in the incident. To make sure what happened stayed hidden, Cherrystone was supposed to be removed from any position of power and punished. I promised to keep my mouth shut about their transgressions but only because we were at the beginning of the Wizard's reign. Not knowing where the chips would fall, I did not want Cherrystone getting near the Wizard or Morrible. Now it seems that I was lied to and a ghost of the past has come for his vengeance," the King heaved a sigh.


	22. Chapter 22

"A message from the King, Duchess," Chistery had taken a letter from her grandfather in the Palace to the camp just a few miles from the border. He had been sent to Zara's tent where she was pouring over troop numbers and refugee information, hoping to find the possible Gillikinese soldiers hiding amongst them.

"Thank you Chistery," Zara smiled slightly before reading the letter.

"Gale Force is en-route to border. A Lieutenant Zetti leads them. Please alert our Sergeant," she told him.

"I already alerted Sergeant Doruk. The King and Queen wanted you to get the message," the Flying Monkey winked. Zara narrowed her eyes and then quickly held the letter up a little closer to the candle on the table. Words began to appear under the heat of the flame. She quickly read the special message and then chucked the letter into the fire which was helping to keep her warm.

"Would you be so kind as to find Bartholomew? He and I need to talk," Zara said.

"Where was he last? We need to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble," Chistery pointed out.

"That will be hard since Emir is here as well," the Duchess shook her head.

"I didn't realize that he was here. Young Aksoy is proving to be a strong young man but I'm guessing you already knew that…" the Flying Monkey teased. Zara swatted at him with her hand. He chuckled and took off looking for both teenagers.

"I can hear you sighing from here Duchess," it was Bonescraper. The dragon had decided to lay himself down near her tent, which was near the back of the makeshift camp.

"That loud huh?" Zara asked, as she exited the tent.

"Well it could be my hearing…" he shrugged.

"I guess I just never figured on this being so hard," the young woman admitted.

"You're the daughter of the most powerful witch in all of Oz, things were never going to be easy," the dragon pointed out.

"Well that may be true but Mom didn't have to worry about boys," Zara admitted. She wasn't wrong. Elphaba had only ever loved Fiyero and in the end he had proven he loved her more than his own life.

"Your mother and father were destined to be together but not all of us are the same way. If we were, Oz would have been overpopulated about fifteen hundred years ago," Bonescraper smirked.

"Someone is going to get hurt no matter what I do," she said. He nodded. No matter what she did next, one of the boys fighting for her affection was about to get hurt – well if they survived what was coming.

"I believe Master Chistery has found them. It is time to put your mother's plan into action," Bonescraper said.

"Yes it is. Let us hope that we find who we are looking for," Zara smiled slightly.

"You called, your Highness," Emir always called her that in public, not wanting to be seen as someone who did not revere the pecking order in the Vinkus. Bartholomew just glared at him and the young Yunamata man seemed to be ignoring it.

"I did Emir. Are your troops ready?" She asked.

"Yes, we are ready," he smiled.

"Good then let us do some theater," she winked.


	23. Chapter 23

Zara walked over to Sergeant Doruk, who had assembled all the men and boys of military age. The Duchess looked them over. Some were obviously nervous, while others seemed very calm and collected.

"Gentlemen! Good news! Until the Gillikin is put back in order, you will be pressed into service in the Vinkun army!" Zara announced. She could see some of the men's' eyes go wide.

"You will maintain order and discipline in this camp! You will serve King Tahir and Queen Ayla as you would have served your King and Queen! Sergeant Doruk and Doctor Brown will review your medical histories and current physical conditions! Sergeant," Zara turned it over to the soldier.

"Men with previous military service are to form a line to my left!" Doruk pointed to a spot on the ground.

"Men with no previous military service are to form a line to my right!" Doruk pointed to a different spot on the ground in the opposite direction. The group began to split up and Zara watched closely. Having been around men who spend their life in service of their country, it wasn't hard to see which of the Gillikinese were telling the truth and which were lying.

From their hiding spot amongst the nearby trees, Bart and Emir were watching the rest of the camp. Any stragglers who had decided not to show up when they were called or those that were lying by moving into the wrong line were their targets. Bonescraper was keeping an eye out for the Gale Force soldiers who were en-route.

"Maybe we're missing something," Bart said.

"How do you mean?" Emir asked.

"Well I don't see anyone trying to hide. There are plenty of liars though," Bart admitted.

"Yes there are. So our guy must be in the line somewhere?" Emir wondered.

"What if he isn't here at all? What if he's with the Prince and Princess?" Bart grew concerned.

"I have little doubt that they can handle themselves. Besides, I do not think the man we seek would be as stupid as to try and attempt anything against them. To bring the wrath of the Vinkus upon what remains of Gillikin would be a losing venture," Emir was very confident. Bart gave him a look. The slightly older teenager's seemed to be fairly arrogant and he could not figure out what Zara saw in him.

"Young Master Aksoy is right. The wrath of the Vinkus now includes a dragon. To try and fight would be suicide. Of course, even without Bonescraper, the Vinkus would prevail. Not arrogance young Bartholomew but a fact, one that Cherrystone knows. So we must find the head of the snake," Chistery finally spoke up from his perch in the next tree. Silence fell amongst them for a few minutes

"I've got movement, far side of the camp. Definitely not a woman or child," Emir spoke up. Everyone focused their eyes to the spot that the young Yunamata teenager had seen something.

"How can you tell from here?" Burt asked as the person that was moving was wearing a dress.

"The person is attempting to disguise their height by hunching over. They are also attempting to hide their gender by the switching of their clothes but his classic military boots and stealthy movements give him away," Emir said.

"Bart, report to Zara. Emir, with me," Chistery told them. Quickly, the Flying Monkey moved to the young Yunamata teenager and helped him down to the ground, where his rifle was stashed. Then the two of them headed to intercept their prey.


	24. Chapter 24

Elphaba paced about the front of the camp as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon. She had expected to hear from Bonescraper by now. He promised as soon as he knew what was going on at the camp, he'd report.

"You're going to wear a hole in the ground. I'm not sure the mayor would want a public swimming hole in the middle of town," Fiyero said. He was holding a cup of tea for her.

"How can you be so calm?" She gave him a look.

"Old Vinkun trick," he chuckled and handed her the cup. She gratefully took it and held it to warm up her hands.

"Just like that one that Adem is doing back in the Emerald City?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Well if he was doing the actual Vinkun tradition, he'd probably get arrested," Fiyero admitted. That got her attention.

"In the old days when you were defending a family members' honor, it was a challenge. A fight to the death," he further explained.

"Please tell me that is not what Adem is doing right now," Elphaba said.

"Of course not. Nowadays, things are different," Fiyero told her.

"Somehow I don't think it will end well for the person who ratted on Derya and Izzy," the green woman gave him another look.

"Yes well that is a very last resort. First we try the diplomatic approach, then bribery, and then and only after both have failed, we use a little tactic that my ancestors used," Fiyero explained.

"Is murder really the way to handle things? I mean what kind of message does that send?" Elphaba was surprised.

"Good grief woman. After everything we've been through, you think we'd sanction murder? In the ancient days, you'd get kicked out of the tribe but now the person gets thrown in jail on trumped up charges, made a public spectacle of, and then quietly, after they've been discredited, released," it was his turn to give her a look.

"Ah so the Wizard wasn't the only one who had that in his playbook," his wife shook her head.

"It's better than murder but it rarely comes to that anyway. Usually the diplomatic approach or bribery work," Fiyero said.

"Is that what your parents had to do before I straightened you out?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I am ashamed to admit it but more than once, yes. Until you ruined me that is," he chuckled.

"Yup that's me. The great ruiner," she chuckled this time and Fiyero pulled her close. His warmth felt good along with the cup of tea in her hands.

"Now drink up and I'll find us some food," Fiyero promised as he let go of her.

"Always thinking with your stomach," she chuckled.

"Well more often than not, I have to do it for both of us," he winked and disappeared back inside the tent. Elphaba sipped her tea, keeping an eye on the sky, hoping for any sign of the dragon.

"A sandwich, milady?" Fiyero returned with Philador and Trot in tow.

"Sounds wonderful. What is going on gentlemen?" She was surprised to see the other two men.

"Just wanted to check in. It is getting cold out here. We may be due for some weather," Philador said.

"Yes, we may be. I hope the news we need is coming soon," Elphaba said. It was as if she'd magically commanded it, as Bonescraper suddenly broke through the clouds.

"Damn she's good," Trot commented.

"I don't think I can take credit for that one," the green woman chuckled. The large dragon landed near the center of town and quickly announced,

"Good people of Gillikin, we have arrested the traitor Cherrystone! I know that there are those who fought with him here! Give yourselves up quietly, and no one will get hurt! Defy me and face the consequences!"


	25. Chapter 25

Those that could walk exited the tents they'd been staying in. There was confusion evident on a lot of people's faces. Finally one of them shouted,

"Great Dragon! What do you mean?"

"General Cherrystone and his loyal troops killed the King, the Queen, and the Council. Their actions lead to the death of innocent civilians and the burning of Up Town. The Vinkuns have captured him and his men who fled across the border. He intended to strike at the King and Queen of the Vinkus next. The only thing holding up his plans were his remaining troops who hide amongst you. So I am here to make sure they give up quietly," Bonescraper explained. From his position, he could see movement.

"We have no quarrel with the Vinkus, Great Bonescraper! Regrettably, I cannot speak to everyone's intentions," Philador spoke up.

"Not to worry Master Philador. Those who betrayed your countrymen and women will be found. They will be brought to justice," the dragon smiled.

"How can you be so certain?!" Someone shouted.

"Because I brought some friends with me and it looks like they have completed their task," a smirk crossed Bonescraper's face as Chistery and his fellow Flying Monkeys came out of the tents, holding onto men.

"I believe we have some of the men responsible," Chistery smirked.

"Bring them all forward," Elphaba said to her friend. Quickly, the Monkeys did as they were told and Fiyero counted. There were twenty men who had obviously tried to escape.

"Is Chief Akbar nearby?" The Prince asked.

"I am here your Highness. I apologize for my tardiness. Having a dragon arrive near dark was a little unexpected. My men should be here soon to collect them," the Chief said.

"Of course. Not to worry," Fiyero smiled. Elphaba chanted a spell and the twenty men found themselves unable to move their arms and legs. They were frozen to the ground.

"The Gale Force will be here tomorrow to collect them. A trial will be held in the Emerald City," Bonescraper told the crowd.

"But what about us?" A person in the crowd asked.

"Both the Vinkus and the Emerald City have pledged to assist the Gillikin. They will be doing all they can to stabilize the region. What the King and Queen ask for now is patience. It will not be easy and it will not be fast but change will happen," the dragon said.

"We should let him do all the speeches," Fiyero said and he got a good chuckle from the crowd.

"For now, let's get everyone back into bed. No one needs to be catching cold out here," Elphaba broke the moment.

"Always a party pooper with your brilliant ideas. I mean really," Fiyero was on a roll as there were more chuckles.

"I do what I can," Elphaba teased, before using her arms to guide everyone back inside the tents. The sound of the police horses and wagon weren't far off and the green girl hung back to release her spell.

Once the traitors were taken away, Philador approached Elphaba. She could tell he was concerned but she wasn't sure how she could ease that concern.

"What if we didn't get them all?" He asked.

"I highly doubt we did. Bonescraper was enough to scare those that were on the edge. Those that stood their ground will be harder to find but I bet some of their cohorts may squeal, if it means saving their lives," Elphaba admitted.

"It is going to be a long process," Philador nodded.

"But together we'll get through it," she smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

As Bonescraper had said, the Gale Force had arrived to Tattypoo by lunchtime the next day. Elphaba, Fiyero, and the Flying Monkeys would be heading back to the border with the caravan the next morning to ensure nothing went sideways. Bonescraper on the other hand, would be staying behind to keep an eye on things. He had permission to char anyone who started anything.

"So one problem down and a few to go…" Fiyero said as he slipped into bed with his wife.

"Only a few huh? Now that Bartholomew's betrothal to Derya is public, I'm not sure how we're fixing that. The other issues, I'm to the point where I just say that the girls stay in the Vinkus. Glinda doesn't need more trouble on top of repairing her home country," Elphaba said. They lay on their sides facing each other, in an attempt to get comfortable. The bed they were sharing really wasn't meant for two.

"Yes but Derya has been accepted to Shiz. So she won't be able to stay out of the public eye," Fiyero reminded her.

"Well I think if I can survive Shiz, Derya would be more than capable. She isn't wearing her problem. That sounds terrible. It isn't a problem, it's…"

"I know what you meant. You're difference was physical. She could at least hide what other people view as "not normal". I just don't want her to have to do that," Fiyero cut her off.

"I don't either but I also don't want her getting hurt. You know how people are," Elphaba said.

"Yes I do. We'll figure it out. Truth be told, given everything that is going on, if it just slips into the background, no one will probably notice," he admitted.

"Probably the one time inaction may work on our part," she nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe," he nodded as he pulled her close.

"May I help you?" She asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"Well we might as well get comfortable," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Fiyero, I love you, I do, but can't we at least wait until we have some more privacy?" Elphaba gave him a look. He leaned so that his lips were only inches from her ear.

"We've done things in less private places," while not wrong, they also had little chance of being disrupted in those other places.

"The enemy could still be afoot and I really rather be able to treat you like the Prince you are," this time she waggled her eyebrows.

"Why Princess Elphaba, you naughty little minx," he chuckled. They settled in, close to one another to prevent either one from falling off the bed. Soon Fiyero was lightly snoring and Elphaba just chuckled as she fell asleep.

Someone who was not sleeping was Zara. She lay awake in her tent, staring up at the ceiling. Heaving a sigh, she climbed out of bed, put on a robe, and headed out for the fresh air. Walking always cleared her head and she hoped that it would help her tonight. Too many thoughts buzzed around in her head, a gift from her mother, she had little doubt. Her father could sleep anywhere on anything and she supposed that came from being a soldier.

"Rough night?" A familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"So far. I'm guessing you are having a similar problem," Zara said.

"Much to think about, I'm afraid. I'm torn between duty and what my heart wants," Emir admitted.

"Oh?" She asked.

"You see there is this wonderful girl that I've met and I just can't get her out of my mind. I'm not sure that my father would object but as his son, I must one day lead my people," he said.

"I'm sure that some sort of arrangement could be made for you to do both," Zara smiled.

"You think so because right at this moment, all I'm thinking about is the girl," the teenager told her. He leaned in and their lips touched. Zara tensed but then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tell me more," she teased as he pulled away.


	27. Chapter 27

Elphaba and Fiyero arrived in the camp in the afternoon. The prisoners were lead away to be watched by more soldiers. They would be shipped to the Vinkun capital and then onto the Emerald City.

"Mom!" Zara came out to meet her parents.

"Zara, I'm so glad to see you're ok," Elphaba hugged her daughter.

"Why would I not be?" The teenager asked.

"I'm your mother, I worry," the green woman told her. Zara chuckled.

"How are things here kiddo?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"People are scared. They aren't sure what to do. Some of them have lost everything, including family members," Zara said.

"It will not be easy. Up Town has basically been destroyed. Tattypoo is already overloaded and currently no one really is running the country. With the King, Queen, and Council dead, there is no clear chain of command. We may never know how the Queen and Council died or where the bodies are. That is why Glinda must get involved. Any word from the Emerald City?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Lady Glinda is on her way to the Vinkus and will be stopping at home to speak with Grandma and Grandpa. As for the other problem, it seems that Adem's work has prevailed. However, the problem of Derya and Bart's engagement remains," Zara explained.

"Your majesties, may I have a moment?" The voice made them all turn.

"Chief Aksoy. Good to see you. How are you and your men holding up?" Fiyero stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"We're doing well. The young Duchess has made sure that we have everything we need and she leads much like her parents, with her heart. That is another reason why I have come to talk," he admitted.

"Shall we retire to our private quarters? Perhaps get some food?" Fiyero wondered.

"That would be best," the Chief smiled. Quickly the group retreated and Emir joined them.

"I trust there are no problems," Elphaba spoke up.

"Oh no. The Vinkus is strong and we have accommodated many Gillikin citizens. The arrest of Cherrystone was key and my son's keen eye is why we were so victorious. However, those eyes also wander and it seems they have landed on young Zara," Chief Aksoy told them. At this both Zara and Emir blushed.

"Ah we had suspected as much," Fiyero said. His internal emotions were bubbling. Zara was his baby girl but she was not a little girl anymore.

"Given your permission, when this is all over, Emir would wish to call on your daughter. If that is agreeable, to you, that is. I know it is a bit old fashioned but she is your only daughter and future leader of the Vinkus and Emir is my only son, future leader of the Yunamata," the Chief said.

"Young Emir has proven himself a gentleman and I can think of nothing that would make Zara happier. I appreciate your gesture," Elphaba spoke before Fiyero got a chance to open his mouth. She was a little surprised that the senior Aksoy would go the old traditional route. It was something that hadn't been done since the tribes had joined in Council with Fiyero's great grandfather; again another stride forward in society while the rest of Oz remained behind.

"Good. Now for the more serious matter, Lieutenant Zetti of the Gale Force intends to move the prisoners to the Emerald City but now that all of the prisoners are in one place, I worry that they may try to overthrow their captors. It would be an honor to help the Gale Force escort the prisoners to their final destination," the Chief said.

"You really think that Cherrystone would try something?" Fiyero's attention left thoughts of his daughter and her future boyfriend behind.

"I would not put it past Cherrystone. He is a crafty son of a bitch, if you'll pardon my language. Personally, I would rather take him out into the nearby field and skip the trial all together," Aksoy told them.

"I'm sure the King shares your sentiment. Perhaps we can avoid that. Glinda is on her way to the capital. Perhaps we should move the trial to the Palace and see that Cherrystone doesn't get an opportunity to try anything," Elphaba frowned.

"Please bring it up to the King and Queen. I would hate for this to go south," the Chief said.

"Definitely we will," Fiyero nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ah Duchess, it is good to see you back inside the Palace walls," Lieutenant Bahram greeted the young woman as she landed her broom on the wall. Unable to leave the troops at the border without magical assistance, Elphaba had instructed Zara to carry Chief Aksoy's concerns to her grandparents.

"It is good to be home, even if it is temporary," Zara smiled.

"Temporary? How so?" Bahram grew concerned.

"I must speak to you and my grandparents immediately," the Duchess told him.

"Of course, this way," the Lieutenant nodded and they quickly headed down the steps. The two hadn't gotten far when they bumped into Semir. The young man quickly hugged his sister and then followed her and the Lieutenant inside.

"Enter," the King called from his seat inside his study. Quickly the little group entered the room and closed the door.

"Zara! You have returned," Tahir smiled.

"Only for a moment or two, Grandfather. Chief Aksoy has concerns about the plan," Zara said before quickly explaining.

"I see his point. A wise man, Chief Aksoy. I hope he has been passing his wisdom down to his son. Lieutenant, can we spare any men?" Tahir wondered.

"You wish to have Lady Glinda accompanied out to the camp?" Bahram asked.

"Indeed. I know we are a little thin," the King said.

"I would assume that Lord Arduenna, Lady Larena, and Balfour would want to go with Lady Glinda. If so, we are spread a little thin for a full protection detail, especially since all of the Vinkun royalty will be joining them," Bahram said.

"Myself and the Queen would not go. This is an Emerald City problem and we are only aiding in it. Glinda should be arriving by bubble within the hour but I can't imagine taking four people in a bubble is the safest way to get to the camp. Security will be a nightmare there," Tahir frowned.

"Perhaps it would be better if only Glinda went to the camp. Elphaba and Fiyero are there along with Bart and Zara. I couldn't think of a better security team," Ayla spoke up. Her husband nodded thoughtfully.

"The Chief suggested that taking Cherrystone out into the field and skipping the trial altogether," Zara said.

"The Chief has a point…" Bahram said.

"We must prove to all of Oz that his behavior will not be tolerated and shooting him out in a field doesn't really do that. Though I see the Chief's point," Ayla told them.

"Gather everyone together in the main dining room. We will need to discuss this further," the King instructed. Lieutenant Bahram quickly left the room to find the other parties while Zara filled them in on everything that had been going on.

"Your Majesties!" Chistery busted into the tent, where Elphaba and Fiyero were trying to think up more security options.

"What is it Chistery?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Young Bart has disappeared! We've been looking for him since he missed lunch but we can't find him!" The Flying Monkey was upset.

"Let me try a location spell," the Princess told him before quickly chanting a spell.

"Where have you looked?" Fiyero asked.

"We turned this whole place upside down, nothing," Chistery shook his head.

"Is anyone else missing?" The Prince wanted to know.

"The prisoners are being counted now," Chistery said.

"Follow the ball of light!" Elphaba told them and the three quickly left the tent as the energy ball did.


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn't hard to notice the Prince, Princess, and Chistery making their way through the camp. Quickly other Flying Monkeys joined them. One, who went by the name, Ekrem, grabbed Fiyero's trusty rifle before joining the group. He did not know where they were running to but he figured the Prince should have his weapon.

"There he is!" Elphaba pointed once they cleared the rows of tents. There was an open field of high grasses and they could see the top of Bart's head about thirty feet away, along with something else.

"He's not alone!" Fiyero noted and the group froze.

"Halt in the name of the King!" Chistery yelled. The person whirled around and there was General Cherrystone. He'd managed to escape and somehow grabbed Bart. They could not see why the younger man had not run away but they assumed a weapon must be involved.

"Let Lord Bartholomew go!" Fiyero barked.

"He's my ticket to freedom. I think not," Cherrystone replied.

"There will never be freedom for you, only death," Elphaba warned.

"Then I might as well take Glinda's beloved son with me. A parting gift of sorts," Cherrystone smirked.

"You harm one hair on his head and you'll die where you stand," Fiyero told him.

"How would you manage that? Even you are not that great of a shot," the former general said. He had a point. The tall grasses obscured the view of the two people and no one knew where the man's weapon was.

"Want to test that theory?" Ekrem asked as he handed the Prince his rifle. Fiyero lifted the rifle to his shoulder and got the sight in front of his eye. Cherrystone forgot with whom he was dealing. Fiyero had been taught to hunt in the tall grasses of the Vinkus – at thirty feet; he was much closer than he could have ever gotten to an elk or deer.

"You've got one chance Cherrystone! Let the boy go or suffer the consequences!" Elphaba shouted at him. She'd never lost eye contact with Bart. While the young Lord should have been afraid, he did not seem to be. Perhaps it was because the most powerful witch in all of Oz and the best shot in all of Oz were there trying to save him or maybe it was because he knew something they didn't.

"Go on! Try it!" Cherrystone goaded them. He was a man with nothing to lose. That's when suddenly Bart whirled on the man. Fiyero froze; he had no shot now. Something shiny and metal glinted in the sun as Cherrystone's hand was forced above the grasses. He had what looked to be a knife. Fiyero still had no shot and he cursed as the two fought. Chistery was about to charge out there when Elphaba stopped him. Cherrystone's head popped up and Fiyero fired his rifle.

The bullet hit the former General in the head, almost taking the top of it clean off. With the man down, the group rushed to see if Bart was unharmed. Elphaba got there first and sank down to her knees. There was the knife sticking out of Bart's stomach.

"Hang in there. I've got you," she promised him as she reached for the tang of the blade.

"This is going to hurt but I need to pull it out to cast the spell," Elphaba warned him. He nodded and the green woman pulled it out slowly. Bart let out a terrifying scream before passing out. Elphaba worked quickly and cast the healing spell.

"Is he going to be ok?" Fiyero asked as the wound sealed itself back up.

"Just fine once he wakes up. That may take some time though. Chistery, I need you to get him to the infirmary and keep an eye on him. Explain to the doctors," Elphaba said. Chistery nodded and gently scooped up the young man before flying to the infirmary.

"Ekrem," Fiyero said.

"Your Highness," he bowed.

"Thank you," the Prince smiled at the Flying Monkey.

"Of course, your Highness," Ekrem bowed.

"Head for home. Tell my parents what happened. It seems we won't be needing a trial after all," Fiyero said.


	30. Chapter 30

To say Glinda was distressed, would be putting it mildly. Once King Tahir told her the news he'd received from Ekrem, the blonde wanted to leave the palace immediately. Zara had said she would go with her and her grandparents were thankful of that. The two quickly took off with Zara having the leader of Oz holding onto the back of her broom.

Upon arriving, the two were greeted by Zara's parents and Elphaba quickly escorted her friend to see her son. Fiyero turned to his daughter and gave her a hug, appreciative that she'd accompanied his old friend. They quickly retreated to the Prince and Princess' quarters for some discussion.

"Aunt Glinda hasn't weighed in yet but we figure that sending the prisoners back with just the Gale Force won't be a problem. With the head of the snake cut off and his ending being quite public, I doubt anyone would put up a fight. Glinda can issue a "shoot on attempt of escape" order to her troops," Zara told him.

"I would agree. Turns out that right before it happened one of Chief Aksoy's men had been set upon by a few of the prisoners. Once the fight was broken up, he didn't realize his knife was missing, especially since he needed to see the medic. That was all Cherrystone needed, as he managed to escape in the chaos and his helper passed the knife under the tent walls. No one has given the helper up yet but we have decided everyone will pay until he is given up," Fiyero explained.

"Good grief. What is being done to make sure they can't do any more harm?" His daughter wanted to know.

"Well we've tied their hands together, to go with their already tied up legs, and no one will be getting dinner. Hungry and getting cramps from being forced to sit down will make them pretty cranky. Also, if no one turns in the helper, then we've threatened no breakfast either. We figure we'll have our man before lunch tomorrow at the latest. The Gale Force wants to get going the morning of the day after so that should give us enough time to get a few meals into the prisoners before they leave, or not, their choice," he said.

"Seems like an effective strategy," Zara nodded.

"Tried and true by our ancestors. Now, we need to get Glinda to focus. The refugees must be sent back to the Gillikin. All of those whose homes were destroyed, will have to rebuild but there should be no reason why they can't get temporary camps set up on their side of the border," Fiyero told her.

"Kicking them out so soon?" Zara was surprised.

"Well yes but we're going to have Glinda's parents overseeing everything and hopefully that will bring a sense of ease to people. Rebuilding will take a long time but they can't do it if they are here in the Vinkus. There will be jobs for everyone, not only the skilled tradesman. Now come on, we better shake your mother and Glinda loose. Poor Bart needs to rest," he said.

"He'll be relieved to hear that his engagement with Derya is off. Grandpa had Derya issue a statement saying on Bart's behalf that until the Gillikin is healed, his focus must remain there and not on marriage. That may be the back door we were seeking. I know Izzy is feeling better. Still I think that Glinda's parents are going to need some more assistance in the "get with the times" category. They are wonderful people but I think they are struggling to grasp that their granddaughter doesn't like boys," Zara told him.

"Lieutenant Ash and Arthur didn't convince them huh?" Fiyero frowned.

"I think that while those two are adorable, it's going to take more than that to convince Lord and Lady Arduenna that everything drilled into them since they were kids, was wrong," she admitted.

"They're running out of time and so are we. The young people of Gillikin won't want to hear that," her father shook his head.

"Yeah well the old people don't want to hear them be so accepting either. No matter what they do, someone will object, I just rather wish that they'd take the high road so we aren't doing this again in six months," Zara said. That was the last thing everyone needed, another revolution.


	31. Chapter 31

Fiyero had been right. Cherrystone's helper had been turned over to the guards by breakfast. He was defiant at first, refusing to admit that he'd helped. Threatening him would not have made it anymore the truth so Elphaba whipped up a spell and soon the man was singing like a canary, even if he didn't want to.

The other prisoners were fed and Fiyero decided that the helper needed to be interrogated further. Thanks to the spell that Elphaba had cast, the man told them everything he knew, which as it turned out was quite voluminous. He was then sent back to be with the other prisoners.

"Great Oz," Fiyero shook his head as the group entered the Tiggular's personal tent.

"I'm not sure that covers it," Elphaba couldn't believe it either as she collapsed into a chair.

"We wanted confirmation that the Queen and the Council were dead and we got it," Glinda involuntarily shuddered, sitting next to her friend at the desk. The entire Council had been rounded up and put in their usual meeting room at the Palace. Then the revolutionaries had closed the door and blocked it so no one could get out. Hot tar had been dumped in the hallway just outside the door and then the fire was lit. Anything not made of stone quickly caught fire. As they exited the building, the revolutionaries kept dumping tar and setting it on fire. The heat of the tar caused the stones to heat up and crack. Once that happened, there was no escape. The building began to give way, unable to withstand the heat and flames and its own weight. Those that didn't die from smoke inhalation, burned or were crushed. The Queen's fate wasn't much better. Cherrystone had had the Queen tortured in order to find out if her cousin, Porkchulatka, was still alive. Knowing that giving them an answer would certainly lead to her death, Hyacinth tried to string things out for as long as she could, probably hoping someone would come to her rescue. Rescue never came and eventually Hyacinth's body gave out. She had not given them an answer on her cousin, which had infuriated Cherrystone. Elphaba had surmised that Porkchulatka was dead already, having been unable to find him with her crystal ball earlier. The helper seemed to think that the General would worry about Porkchulatka, after he'd taken control of the Gillikin.

"What happened to the Queen must never be known by the public. It would poison any jury pool and any hope of a fair trial," Glinda spoke up as they tried to come to grips with what had happened.

"I do not mean to sound harsh but you'll not get a fair jury here anyway. Parts of the Gillikin could be happy that the Queen suffered so and parts will be abhorred, as most people would. When the rest of Oz hears that women and children were killed, they won't exactly be in the mood for a fair trial, no matter where you hold it. A tribunal may be the only way to eliminate that. The judges would need to know all of the facts," Fiyero said.

"As much as the public does not need to know all the gory details, Fiyero is right. No jury will be able to be impartial," Elphaba told her friend.

"I'll have to discuss it with the Council. For now, let us ship this mess of prisoners back to the Emerald City and figure out how we're going to get Gillikin moving forward," Glinda heaved a sigh.

"First thing would be to set up temporary camps back outside Up Town. Get help from Tattypoo. Philador will be able to rally the people there. Start work on cleaning up. There is no way things will be done by winter but some solid temporary housing and a supply chain will get everyone through," Fiyero said.

"We'll need help getting the housing done. With the Gale Force taking the prisoners back, I'll announce our need for tradesmen. Will the Vinkus help?" The blonde wanted to know.

"We will but I think it's best that we don't get much more involved. Gillikin needs to be able to scrape itself up off the floor, especially since we've been using resources meant for our own people to feed and house the refugees," Fiyero was firm.

"I'll see what I can pull from the Munchkins and the Quadlings," Glinda nodded.

"Good, now let's get some dinner. I think we should check in with Zara and Emir anyway," Elphaba said. Glinda nodded. The petite woman looked like she was in need of a vacation. Elphaba hugged her friend as they left the tent.


	32. Chapter 32

Winter would come quickly. The fall semester at Shiz had been cancelled. Instead the high learning institute's dorms were being used for temporary housing. This kept the maintenance and kitchen workers employed while making sure that the campus's facilities didn't fall into disrepair. Reconstructing Up Town was going to take a while despite having tradesmen and laborers brought in from all over Oz.

Progress had been made before the snow had flown and interior work continued during the cold weather months. Each family would be given their homes, at no cost. Furniture would need to be paid for but clothes, pots, pans, sheets, and a multitude of other things were being donated from people of Oz. Ix was sending things as well, promising to send workers once the weather warmed. Queen Zixi was more than happy to help her allies.

The criminal trials for those that started the attempted revolution had gone fairly smoothly. Each of the men knew that they were guilty and what the punishment was. Elphaba had given the spell she'd used to force the truth out of them to Glinda and that helped immensely. By the time the snow fell, all had been tried and their sentences carried out.

"Duchess, should you be out here in this weather?" Bonescraper asked. He had been residing in the courtyard of the Vinkun palace, helping to keep the peace, though he had yet to tell everyone of his journeys abroad.

"Probably not but I wanted to get some air," Zara said. She'd come out onto her balcony, dressed in her winter coat. The dragon held out his hand and she hopped into it.

"Troubles little one?" Bonescraper wondered.

"None with me. Emir and I are happy. Bart seems to have found happiness in overseeing things in the Gillikin. Derya and Izzy have been enjoying staying here in the Vinkus and I am enjoying having them here," Zara admitted.

"But…" the dragon pressed.

"But mom wants me to further my schooling and I really don't want to," she spit out.

"What does your brother think?" Bonescraper wondered.

"He thinks mom is right. As a duchess and future possible leader of the Vinkus, I don't suppose I have a choice," Zara said.

"Partially true. You could go to Shiz or you could be tortured here at home. You don't want to leave Emir?" The dragon had his suspicions.

"While that's true, there is something else," Zara couldn't put a finger on it, though, and Bonescraper seemed to sense that.

"Soul searching is a tough piece of business but you have plenty of family to talk to. Why me?" He asked.

"You are the oldest and wisest amongst us. Figured you'd have some insight," she heaved a sigh.

"Insight, maybe, answers, no. You must find your own path little one. The world is your oyster," Bonescraper smiled. He put her back down on the balcony. It was getting colder and snow was due to start soon.

"Thanks," Zara smiled back and ducked inside.

"Are you ok Duchess?" Lieutenant Bahram was waiting for her.

"Oh just needing a sounding board. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Young Emir has requested your presence at his parents' city home for dinner this evening. Your mother and father have said that you should go," he smiled.

"I would love to, though I suppose I need to change," Zara said. She was wearing warm pants and a shirt, which her grandmother had given her.

"Of course. I shall ready the coach," Bahram bowed his head and ducked out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

"Do you think that Papa understands?" Izzy suddenly asked Derya. The two were enjoying some quiet time in the study, playing chess.

"Your grandfather seems like he's dealing with it. Your grandmother seemed much more open than I expected. Why is it so important to have his approval?" Derya gave her girlfriend a look. Having been accepted for who she was by her Vinkun friends and family, the teenager hadn't had much experience with what her girlfriend was dealing with.

"He is the leader of Gillikin. His approval means more than anything for everyone like me back home," Izzy said.

"I don't disagree but you wanted his approval before everything happened. Why?" Derya knew she was poking the bear as it were but she had to. She wanted to know the seeming desperation for her girlfriend to be wanted or accepted so badly.

"We have always been close. To not have his approval feels like…" Izzy started.

"Like having your heart ripped out through your shoes?" Derya suggested. Her girlfriend nodded.

"Sounds like when I found out I'd be marrying Bart. Don't get me wrong, your brother is great but I like you better," Derya smirked.

"And I like you better," Izzy chuckled. There was a knock on the door and the girls bid the person on the other side to enter.

"How's it going in here?" Elphaba asked.

"Fine Aunt Elphie," Derya smiled.

"Good to hear. I thought you'd want a copy of Lord Arduenna's speech. He's giving it tomorrow as part of the Lurlinemas celebrations," the green woman said, handing a piece of paper to Izzy.

"He sent a copy?" The girl was surprised.

"He wanted me to proofread. Figured I'd have some things that should be worded differently. I have to admit, I expected it to be a mess but it seems that he is quite the wordsmith," Elphaba smiled and then left them alone to read it. Izzy read through it excitedly. When she started to tear up, Derya took the paper away and read it for herself, reading the last paragraph aloud,

"People of Gillikin, we must move forward not only physically, but socially. I have learned recently just how far behind we are. Everyone deserves to be happy. Everyone deserves to be who they are. Under my rule, as we struggle to build our capital city and the lives that we used to have, we will find the strength and the understanding we never knew we had. No more will we look at our neighbors as strangers. No more will we deride those who are different from us. By embracing our differences, we can become stronger than we ever were before. I do not expect the path to be easy but anything worth doing never is." The Vinkun girl hugged her girlfriend and whispered in her ear,

"I think things will be just fine." They were in the middle of their moment when Semir busted into the room.

"Whoa, easy there big fella," Derya pulled away from Izzy and gave him a look.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little excited," Semir blushed.

"About what?" Izzy asked, wiping away her tears.

"Emir asked Zara to marry him and she said yes!" He was excited for his sister. It was happening fast but the truth was the two had been growing fond for each other for a lot longer than they had been dating.

"Wow! That's fantastic!" Derya smiled.

"She must be thrilled. How are your parents taking it?" Izzy asked.

"I heard it from Mom. Not sure how Dad is taking it," Semir admitted.

"Oh boy," Derya shook her head.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only an epilogue to go! Thanks for reading!

The next day it was announced to the rest of Oz that Duchess Zara would be married to Mr. Emir Aksoy. Given the state of things, they promised to be married after Gillikin was back on their feet, which gave plenty of time to plan a royal wedding. Bart had taken the news a little hard, despite getting a good chuckle from Semir's letter about Prince Fiyero's reaction. Apparently, Emir had asked him first before proposing, again it was old fashioned, but of course Fiyero would be King eventually. The Prince had graciously approved in front of Emir and then proceeded to lose his cool while in the company of Princess Elphaba. The green woman had smacked him upside the head – she wasn't ready for her baby girl to get married either but she reminded him that Zara was not a little girl anymore.

No, Zara was not a little girl and Bart always figured that he'd have the courage to ask her out, now that they were older, but he never did. Still he was happy that his childhood friend was happy. She deserved to be so.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Nori asked, breaking him from his thoughts. The young woman was his age and had been orphaned by the destruction of Up Town. All alone, she had volunteered to help the future leader of Oz navigate through his task of rebuilding the capital city. Before the fire, her parents had been famous bakers in the capital. She knew the people of the city better than most would.

"Zara is to be wed to the future leader of the Yunamata tribe. The Vinkus will remain strong while we continue to struggle," he admitted. The two were eating lunch in Bart's private dining room at Shiz.

"Is she as pretty as people say?" Nori wanted to know, brushing her blonde hair out of the way of her face. She was slim, pretty, and almost as tall as Bart.

"Yes and she doesn't know it. Her skin color has always bothered her but I always thought that was part of her beauty," he said.

"You're in love with her and she's marrying someone else. Ouch," if nothing else, Nori never sugar-coated anything.

"Geez, when you put it like that…" Bart put a hand on his heart and leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry. My parents always said that I needed to learn to let people down easy," she said.

"No. I appreciate your honesty. It's rare to have such honesty, given my position," he admitted.

"So people lie to you a lot?" Nori wondered.

"No, they just like to make things sound better than they are. No one likes to deliver bad news," he said.

"Ah I see. So what's on the docket for the afternoon?" She changed the subject.

"A quick check on the construction progress then it's off to speak with Lord Arduenna. You are welcome to join me. I could use your input," Bart told her.

"Really? Should someone like me be meeting the leader of my country?" Nori's eyes went wide at his suggestion.

"You are one of his charges, so yes. He needs to know more about his people. He's never led a country before and the bulk of his business was outside of Gillikin," he told her.

"Then I need some better clothes to wear," with that Nori was heading out the door, leaving only a small smackerel of food on her plate.

"You have more clothes?" Bart asked, knowing she'd lost everything in the fire of Up Town.

"I'm a woman of many talents, your highness," was all she said before disappearing down the hall. Bart raised an eyebrow before finishing his lunch. She was a bit of an odd duck but he liked her. Truth was, she had yet to open up about the death of her parents and he figured that eventually it would all come tumbling out. In the meantime, he had an idea and quickly asked his bodyguard for a Bird to carry a message.


	35. Epilogue

"Things are back on track," Elphaba smiled as she looked out at the snow falling down slowly past the bedroom window. Lurilinimas was only days away and this time of year had become her favorite.

"Are they?" Fiyero asked as he put his pajamas on.

"Izzy and Derya will head to Shiz once the school opens back up. In the meantime, they will attend school here. No one will say anything about them and by the time they head to Shiz, they can be themselves. Plenty of students from the university have been welcomed by our universities, so they will be exposed to more than they would at Shiz.

Once the spring is back, Semir will resume his rite of passage with the elders. He will become the man that I already know him to be. Zara is to be married to a wonderful young man and the marriage will solidify our bonds with the Yunamata. She's still waffling on schooling but perhaps I can get Emir's help with that.

Gillikin is slowly being rebuilt. Bart has taken command of the work and Lord Arduenna is helping. By the end of this, Bart will be ready to lead all of Oz when Glinda and Balfour step down. They are setting up a way to choose leaders of the Gillikin once Glinda's parents wish to step down. I also have it on good authority that Bart may have found himself a girlfriend," Elphaba turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"You have spies everywhere, don't you?" Fiyero chuckled as he moved over to his wife and pulled her close to him.

"Well when the Princess of the Vinkus asks you something, you answer," she said.

"And it has nothing to do with your good looks and the fact that they'd have the entirety of the Vinkus to answer to if they didn't answer you?" He was teasing her now. Elphaba would never use her status as a Princess to force someone to answer her questions. Everyone knew she had other ways. No matter how hard they tried, her powers often overrode the fact that Elphaba was a kind soul, who would only use her abilities to protect the innocent.

"My good looks? Pretty sure that my looks don't play into it. We're very lucky that our children have your good looks," she said. Fiyero shook his head, no matter what he did, the ingrained self-depreciating remarks remained.

"Pretty sure, you already know what I think about how you look," he said before kissing her.

"Pretty sure it was waste to put pajamas on when you start talking like that," Elphaba smirked.

"Not exactly the dirty talk you were hoping for, I know," Fiyero chuckled.

"But enough for me to treat you like the Prince you are," Elphaba teased and her hands went to the bottom of his pajama top.

"Yes ma'am," Fiyero smirked and kissed her hard. His wife was right, everything was back on track and now they could have their moment together.

**THE END**


End file.
